Darkness into Heart
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: Blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad. Se conocieron en su niñez y él juro protegerla. Ahora, ella es la única capaz de salvar su alma; el alma del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Será suficiente su amor para vencer al destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su autora, nuestra querida JKR, quien con sus inmensos aciertos y sus grandes fallos, ha construido una saga que nos ha acompañado durante tantos años, y que ha dado vida y forma a nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Este escrito es sólo por diversión.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias que una vez soñé.<strong>

Era uno de los pocos días soleados que gozaba el orfanato desde la llegada del otoño, y los niños trataban de aprovechar al máximo los retacos de aire fresco que quedaban. Después de todo, pronto llegaría el invierno, y con él la nieve, las bajas temperaturas y el enclaustramientos involuntario.

Las niñas se agrupaban de a cuatro saltando a la pata coja o a la comba, mientras los niños, totalmente opuestos, peleaban por los escasos juguetes o emulaban un partido de fútbol profesional con porterías improvisadas con las chaquetas de los uniformes. De este modo, los gritos y risas de decenas de infantes retumbaban en las paredes del edificio, dotando de vida al oscuro y viejo caserón. Tan solo uno entre todos ellos permanecía ausente a tal ajetreo, apartado del mundo, sentado a los pies de una vieja haya con un libro en sus manos. Y fue únicamente él quien llamo su atención.

— ¡Escuchadme todos!

La directora del centro se introdujo en el patio por una de las puertas de madera lateras y requirió la atención de los huérfanos. Casi todos cesaron de jugar y la mayoría de acercó a atender su requerimiento. Tras ella, la diminuta y tímida figura de una niña hacía esfuerzos por ocultarse con su vestido, atrayendo enseguida la atención y los cuchicheos de los otros niños.

— ¡Muchachos, por favor! —protestó la mujer, acabando en seguida con las murmuraciones—. Niños, os presento a Hermione Jane Granger.

Mientras hablaba, realizaba evidentes esfuerzos por separar a la niña de su espalda, que se resistía, y colocarla al frente donde todos pudieran verla. Tras unos cuantos tirones, la pequeña aceptó la batalla como perdida, dejo de resistirse y la directora la atrajó frente sí, y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, en una muestra de apoyo y posesión.

— A partir de este momento ella será vuestra nueva compañera —continuó con la voz alzada, observando con recelo las reacciones de las demás muchachas, más que de los otros huérfanos—. Confío, por tanto, que seáis amables y facilitéis su adaptación al centro. Recordad cómo de difícil fue para vosotros adaptaros en un comienzo, y actuar en consecuencia. Con el apoyo...

La pequeña ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido como respuesta a la atención prodigada, y realizaba increíbles esfuerzos internos para no echarse a llorar, suplicando a mamá que la llevara a casa de nuevo. Por accidente, en un desesperado intento por huir de todas aquellas miradas que la asediaban, desvió sus tímidos pero inteligentes ojos hacía la parte más apartada del patio.

Allí fue donde lo vio por primera vez y todo lo demás, incluso la vergüenza, dejo de tener sentido.

Un niño con los cabellos negros y la piel pálida, él no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Era muy guapo. Uno de los muchachos más guapos de cuantos había conocido en su cole. Pero lo que la cautivó fue esa forma que tenía de leer, sumergido por completo en las palabras, totalmente ausente del mundo. ¡Ella que creía ser la única de su edad capaz de algo así! Al fin y al cabo, sus padres siempre bromeaban al respecto, asegurando que si alguna vez desaparecía, lo primero que harían sería asegurarse de que ningún libro se la había tragado...

Sin embargo, pronto el pensamiento dejo de tener sentido, y se encontró a sí misma imaginando una conversación con él, averiguando su nombre, su edad, sus preferencias... Algo le decía, un sexto sentido que nunca fallaba, que ese muchacho era especial y que ella _debía_ hablarle.

— ...Así pues —la perorata de la directora seguía su curso—, espero que todos ayudéis en su integración y ninguno me decepcione, o las consecuencias podrían ser graves para el culpable ¿me habías comprendido?

Todos los niños asintieron en silencio. Parecía que todos ellos habían sufrido alguna que otra vez lo métodos de castigo de la directora, y ninguno deseaba ofrecerse voluntario para sufrirlos en su carne de nuevo

— Ahora, Hermione —añadió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la muchacha—, yo debo regresar a mi despacho. Permanece aquí y procura integrarte con tus nuevos compañeros. Si se presenta algún problema comunícaselo a cualquiera de las encargadas o, si así lo prefieres, puedes dirigirte a mí personalmente. ¿Me has comprendido? En tal caso, te deseo mucha suerte.

La niña asintió de nuevo, conforme, y las pisadas de la directora se perdieran pronto en el interior del edificio. El resto de los niños todavía permanecieron en silencio a su alrededor un par de minutos más. Todos la contemplaban, y Hermione se hubiera sentido como en medio de un examen sino fuera porque estos eran bastantes más fáciles y muchísimo más atrayentes. No obstante, _él _todavía no la había mirado, de hecho, seguía tan ensimismado como siempre.

Se atrevió a observarlo de reojo, conteniendo la respiración, como si se hallara en medio de una travesura. Mientras lo contemplaba, sintió un intenso calambre surgir de su cuello y recorrer toda su espalda, y la extraña e inverosímil idea de que no había sido la única en sentirlo, se vio reforzada porque fue en ese instante, ni antes, ni después, que él levanto la vista y sus ojos capturaron los propios.

Negros. Dos agujeros negros con la profundidad de un abismo y la intensidad de un cielo en noche sin luna. Hermione tembló. Él también la miraba, fijamente, muy fijamente. El mudo se desvaneció a su alrededor y pudieron pasar horas sin inmutarse. Medio segundo después él apartaba la vista y volvía a encerrarla en su libro. Todo seguía su curso.

La curiosidad de sus nuevos compañeros también comenzó a desvanecerse. La mayoría de los chicos se alejaron y retomaron sus diversiones donde las habían dejado. Una de las niñas, de unos ocho o nueve años, se acercó hasta ella y se presento. También se encargó de presentar a las otras y de explicar a Hermione el orden de los dormitorios.

La pequeña es esforzó por escucharla y por parecer educada ante sus nuevas compañeras de clase, aunque su atención sólo recaía en ellas a medias. Rápidamente, sin embargo, se vio absorbida por el nuevo mundo que la rodeaba. El misterio del chico de ojos negros se vio relegado en su cerebro.

Por el momento.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y Hermione reposaba ya sobre su nueva cama, pero a pesar de lo intenso del día, todavía no lograba dormirse. Por un lado, las palabras de la directora resonaban en sus oídos...<p>

"_Te encontramos desmayada en la puerta del orfanato, querida, lo cual significa que tus padres murieron o decidieron cedernos tu educación por circunstancias adversas. Pasa a menudo, aquí construirás una nueva familia. Pero es necesario que te olvides de ellos, no van a volver, o si lo hacen, será dentro de muchos años..."_

Por otro, su pequeño pero inteligente cerebro tenía una concepción de los hechos muy distinta.

Recordaba perfectamente como su madre había abandonado su cuarto la noche anterior tras despedirse de ella con su acostumbrado cuento de buenas noches. La había besado en la frente y la había arropado, nada fuera de lo normal. También recordaba haber despertado con un profundo dolor de cabeza en un lugar totalmente extraño, y haber sido atendida por una de las mujeres del lugar, que inmediatamente había avisado a la directora de su llegada. De echo, a juzgar por su reacción, no debía ser algo del todo anormal que chicas como ella aparecieran de la nada frente al edificio.

Tratando de descodificar todo eso, la pequeña de apenas seis años se descubrió llorando y rezando para volver pronto a casa, a pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni de dónde se hallaba su casa. ¿Y si había viajado miles de kilómetros quién sabe hacía dónde y nunca más lograba regresar? ¿Y si...?

No. La niña detuvo el pensamiento antes de atormentarse más. _Ellos vendrán por mi_, susurró, _papá y mamá no dejarán que algo malo me pase; me encontrarán y me llevaran de vuelta a casa_. La fe en ese pensamiento la ayudo a recuperar la compostura. Si. Ellos vendrían por ella, y mientras tanto lo único que debía hacer era ser valiente y no perder la esperanza, de ese modo los haría sentir orgullosos cuando la encontraran.

Pese a todo, una cosa era clara. Esa noche no podría dormir.

Sigilosamente, Hermione se calzó las zapatillas y avanzo por los estrechos pasillos a oscuras. Necesitaba caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos, o quizá para dejar de pensar... eso es lo que siempre decía papá. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. El orfanato era diez veces más grande que su casa, y todavía no estaba lo suficiente familiarizada con el edificio, que para colmo, estaba sumido en penumbras. Por más que lo intentó, Hermione no logró encontrar el camino hacía su cuarto, al contrario, solo acabó perdiéndose más. Tampoco halló ningún interruptor de luz, a decir verdad, en todo el día no había visto ninguno.

Perdida, sola y rodeada de oscuridad, con el viento agitando las paredes y provocando sacudidas que solo avivaron su miedo, Hermione se echo a llorar. Al principio solo fueron lágrimas, pero no tardaron en sobrevenir los sollozos. La pequeña se aovillo sobre sí misma en el suelo a fin de darse consuelo, pero sus llantos no cesaron. Por más que su inteligencia y razonamiento fuera muy superior a la de cualquier chica de su edad, seguía teniendo seis años, y rodeada siempre de la protección de sus padres nunca había tenido que hacer frente a una situación como esta. El temor y la soledad la habían superado.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz que, a pesar de que Hermione no había escuchado en su vida, le resultó familiar—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —exigió, con el mismo tono frío pero esta vez más imperativo—.

La pequeña trato de responder, pero solo logró exhalar un nuevo sollozo. Tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo.

— H... ho... la —tartamudeó—. Soy... soy Hermione.

El chico soltó un bufido exasperado.

— Qué importa —ante un nuevo sollozo de Hermione, ordenó—. ¡Callate!

— Pe... pero me he perdido —afirmó la niña, convencida de que aquella razón era una excusa totalmente plausible para su comportamiento—.

— Entonces, busca el camino —sentenció él con un tono desinteresado y bastante despreciativo—. Pero deja ya de llorar.

— ¡Espera!

Lo detuvo ella al comprobar que se alejaba. La ignoró. Sus pisadas continuaban firmes mientras se internaba en la oscuridad. Asustada, Hermione lo persiguió y lo tomó por el hombro. Sus llantos habían quedado olvidados.

— ¡No me toques! —ordenó el niño—.

Por primera vez, su voz trasmitía algún sentimiento, ya no sonaba tan fría ni tan mecánica, lo que constituía un alivio, pero también daba algo de miedo. Hermione no se permitió ofenderse, ni tampoco sentirse asustada. Simplemente retiró su mano y le sonrió.

— ¿Tú eres el niño de antes verdad? ¿Él que estaba leyendo?

— Yo no soy ningún niño —replicó él con desprecio, a pesar de que su edad se asemejaba mucho a la de la pequeña muchacha—.

— ¿Y qué leías? —insistió ella haciendo caso omiso a su tono contrariado—.

Contra toda lógica, pues no podía afirmarse que empuñara un comportamiento alegre o tranquilizador, desde que él había llegado, su miedo se había disipado. Se sentía segura y protegida. A salvo mientras estuviera a su lado.

— Nada —contestó secamente, en un nuevo intento por deshacerse de ella—.

Si no lo lograba, conseguiría lo que nadie había logrado en muchos años. Enfadarlo. Enfadarlo de verdad.

— Oh... —contestó la niña, desilusionada. Pronto recuperó su sonrisa—. A mi también me gusta leer ¿sabes? Mis maestros se sorprenden de lo bien que lo hago, incluso mis padres no comprenden como me puede gustar tanto. Pero yo lo siento maravilloso. Leer, aprender, saber más y más cosas... ¿cómo alguien podría cansarse de eso alguna vez?

El muchacho la contemplo en silencio tras el velo de oscuridad. Finalmente, respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

— Si, yo también me lo he preguntado.

Hermione río. Tenía razón, aquel chico era especial, y se sentía irresistiblemente atraída hacía él.

Él escuchó su risa y se asustó de lo limpia y pura que era. Nunca había escuchado una risa así.

— Pero ¿sabes? —continuó ella, ignorante de sus pensamientos—. Yo lo prefiero así. Si todo el mundo leyera tanto como yo, sería más aburrido. De este modo, siento que yo soy especial —tras un momento de pausa añadió—. Tú también eres especial.

Él lo reconoció; se había equivocado. Esa niña era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Y no, no es que hubiese logrado irritarle, no demasiado, al menos... Sino algo peor. Le había hecho sonreír, sonreír de verdad, como nunca antes en sus siete años de vida. Y eso era algo muchísimo más preocupante.

— Ven —ordenó de malagana, pero su tono de voz se había suavizado bastante en comparación con al principio—. Te llevaré a tu habitación. Y trata de no volver a perderte de nuevo, o la próxima vez dejaré que pases la noche sola en los pasillos.

Hermione solo rió, acercándose a él y tomando su mano entre la propia. No se arrepentía de haberse perdido esta noche, de hecho, volvería a hacerlo solo para que él la encontrara de nuevo.

Él sintió un escalofrío ante el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel y estuvo a punto de apartarla de nuevo. Nunca había soportado que nadie lo toque, quizá debido a que cuando lo hacían siendo él un bebé, la mayoría de las veces, era solo para golpearlo. Como fuera, en su interior, él se sentía distinto a los demás, superior a todos ellos, y al tocarlo era como si lo rebajaran a su propio nivel. Se sentía asqueado; _sucio_.

Pero esta vez no fue así. Él toque de ella fue cálido y delicado. _Agradable_. Prácticamente lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, y al preguntarse el porqué, sus palabras anteriores hicieron eco en su cabeza.

_Así me siento especial._

_Tú también eres especial._

Apartó la idea de su mente mientras la conducía por los estrechos pasillos del orfanato hasta su habitación. El edificio se hallaba sumido en una oscuridad aterradora, pero en vano había vivido allí desde su nacimiento.

— Por cierto —susurró la chica mientras caminaban, ella todavía aferrada a su mano—. Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy Tom. Riddle.

* * *

><p>Hacía ya varias semanas desde la llegada de Hermione al orfanato; varias desde el impacto sufrido cuando, a la mañana siguiente, la niña tomo su bandeja de desayuno, e ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de sus compañeras y profesoras, se encamino con ella hasta la única mesa ocupada por una sola persona.<p>

"_Hola Tom — saludo sonriente—. ¿Te importa si me siento?_"

El horror se tornó en sorpresa cuando el joven, de sobra conocido por el temor que inspiraba a cuantos se acercaran lo suficiente a él, se limito a bufar y a encogerse de hombros.

"_¡Genial! —exclamó la joven, derrochando el entusiasmo que a él le faltaba—.¿Sabes? Estoy deseando empezar las clases... ¿Tú crees que les caeré bien a los profesores? Seguro que si ¿no? ¿Y podremos sentarnos juntos, verdad? Necesitaré que me expliques muchas cosas... _

De ese modo, había surgido una extraña amistad. A ojos externos era ella quien le seguía a todas partes, le hablaba y sonreía constantemente. Él se limitaba a ignorarla. Alguien más minucioso, quizás, hubiera podido percibir ciertos detalles que pasaban desapercibidos al resto del mundo. Como el negro de sus ojos parecía no ser ya tan oscuro. Como sus labios parecían curvarse involuntariamente cada vez que ella lo tomaba de la mano. E incluso las amenazantes miradas que lanzaba a cualquier otro niño que se acercara a ella.

Si, pese a su estupefacción, los profesores debían admitir que, por primera vez, el intimidante Tom Riddle parecía sentirse a gusto con alguien. Aunque fuera mínimamente. Ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a comprender la estrecha relación que había surgido entre ambos niños.

— Oye... ¡Tom! —Hermione lo llamó mientras intentaba vanamente ascender por las ramas de un árbol—.

La escena era similar a la de la primera vez que lo vio, solo que en esta ocasión no se hallaban al aire libre, sino en un patio del interior del recinto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó él con desgana sin apartar la vista del nuevo libro que estaba leyendo—.

La niña rió ignorando su tono; sabía perfectamente como atraer su atención.

— Um... nada, no te preocupes.

Tom suspiró resignado, cerró las tapas del libro con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía, y se incorporó para mirarla.

— ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? —más que una pregunta, era una orden.

Hermione volvió a reír, satisfecha. Había captado su atención. Con un hábil saltó descendió del árbol, colocándose frente a donde él estaba.

— Tom, a ti no te gusta tu nombre ¿verdad?

En un primer instante hubiera jurado que era una broma, sino fuera porque sus inteligentes y curiosos ojos lo observaban fijamente, atentos a la respuesta. Después, simplemente, le pareció una pregunta demasiado estúpida para contestar.

¿Qué si no le gustaba su nombre? Menuda tontería. Nunca se lo había planteado. Era su nombre. Punto.

Hizo ademán de abrir el libro y volver a sentarse. Sin embargo, en el último momento la curiosidad le venció. Era algo que solía ocurrirle cuando estaba con ella y que le irritaba y excitaba de la misma manera. Y es que era tan fácil saber que pensaba el resto del mundo; intuir las palabras correctas para conquistar a los demás niños, y adivinar los movimientos exactos para tenerlos bajo a sus pies. Era un don natural, había nacido con él.

Pero con Hermione era distinto. Ella nunca cedía a sus manipulaciones, al contrario, siempre lograba sorprenderlo con algo, desconcertarlo. Como con esa estúpida pregunta.

Aun así, si algo había aprendido de ella en esas semanas, es que nunca hablaba por hablar. No, siempre tenía una auténtica razón de fondo.

— ¿Por qué sugieres tal cosa? -cuestionó, tratando en vano de ocultar su curiosidad—.

— No lo se…

Hermione dejó de sonreír un momento mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido de la intensidad con la que se concentraba en hallar una respuesta.

— Es que a veces, cuando alguien te llama por tu nombre, frunces el entrecejo como si estuvieras enfadado, pero si te llaman de otro modo, tu rostro solo es indiferente. Además, cuando nos conocimos, dudaste unos segundos antes de decir tu nombre, como si te desagradará la idea de pronunciarlo. Sin mencionar la expresión de odio con la que miras al conserje cada vez que lo encuentras por los pasillos. Él se llama como tú.

Tom permaneció en silencio unos instantes, analizando sus palabras y visualizando las situaciones de las que ella había halado. Finalmente asintió, despacio.

— Tienes razón, no me gusta mi nombre.

La niña sonrió, satisfecha, y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tirando de su mano para sentarlo con ella.

— Entonces tendré que encontrar otro nombre que si te agrade... —musito, con una sonrisa—. Umm… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece Tomy?

Si las miradas matasen, ella hubiera muerto diez veces y resucitado, solo para que él la matara una vez más.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —consintió riendo—. Era sólo una broma... Aunque ya sé que a ti tampoco te gustan las bromas. Pero no te preocupes —añadió muy seria—. Un día encontraré un nombre que será perfecto para ti.

* * *

><p>Las Navidades habían llegado al orfanato y aunque el presupuesto no alcanzaba para velas y regalos, entre todos habían conseguido un bonito árbol para adornar el comedor. Los niños reían ahora a su alrededor, mientras las niñas escuchaban entusiasmadas el cuento de <em>La Cenicienta <em>junto al fuego.

No muy lejos de allí, en una de las habitaciones superiores, una niña lloraba silenciosamente frente a la ventana, con el corazón encendido por la nostalgia de estar lejos de su hogar y sus padres. Sumergida en las actividades diarias y en el embelesamiento que sentía por Tom, no había tenido casi tiempo para echarlos de menos esos meses, pero hoy era el día de Navidad y la ausencia de su familia se hacía mucho más evidente.

— ¿Estás llorando? — la niña se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tom tan próxima a su espalda, sin embargo, no pudo contestar—. Hermione... ¿Qué ocurre?

Su voz arrastraba una ternura y preocupación nada propios de él.

Quizá fuera el impacto de oírlo pronunciar su nombre, o de saber que se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente para subir a buscarla; después de todo, siempre era ella quien corría tras él no, nunca al revés, lo que la hizo responder de forma tan sincera.

— Estoy sola —susurró acongojada—.

— No lo estas.

— No. Tú me has encontrado hoy. Estoy contigo. Pero extraño mucho a papá y mamá, y sé que ellos estarán muy preocupados por mí.

Tom frunció el ceño, él no era ningún experto para hablar de padres. Después de todo, su madre había muerto y su padre jamás se intereso por él. Pero sospechaba que decir eso no haría sentir mejor a Hermione. Así que, sencillamente, se limito a arrodillarse a su lado, rozando su mano en una muestra de apoyo.

— Tom… Tú eres muy valiente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque siempre has estado solo.

El muchacho no se tensó ante sus palabras, ni se mostró ofendido por ellas. Sabía que eran verdad, de hecho, antes de conocerla a ella, él siempre había rechazado a cualquiera que intentara inmiscuirse en su vida.

— Yo nunca he necesitado a nadie —afirmó sencillamente—.

— Pero mamá siempre dice que todos necesitamos dar y sentir el amor de otras personas.

— Yo no.

— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó ella desconcertada—.Bueno, mamá también dice que soy la persona más llena de amor que conoce, así que si tú no puedes sentirlo, yo lo sentiré por los dos.

Muy contenta con su resolución, que de nuevo probaba lo muy inteligente que era, Hermione inclino la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho de él, relajando su cuerpo por completo al ritmo de su respiración.

No se esperaba ninguna respuesta cuando él hablo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Fue apenas un susurro, cargado de miedo, duda y desesperación. Pero Hermione sintió algo mucho más allá de eso, una suplica mucho más profunda. Hermione sintió esperanza, y sintió un futuro.

— Te lo prometo.

En un acto involuntario, Tom deslizó los brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, y ambos permanecieron allí largo rato, abrazados, contemplando el oscuro cielo y las estrellas, inconscientes de que la promesa que acaban de realizar sería una carga que los perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>La primavera había echo posible que los niños salieron de vuelta a disfrutar al patio. Durante aquellos meses, la relación de Hermione y Tom se había fortalecido hasta límites insospechados. La castaña seguía siendo dulce con todo el mundo, y Tom seguía causándoles miedo, aun de forma involuntaria, pero el lazo entre ellos era inamovible.<p>

Únicamente Hermione era capaz de ver como el negro de los ojos de Tom se había aclarado un tanto, y únicamente el pequeño era capaz de abrazarla a ella cuando lo necesitaba. Jamás permitiría que fuese cualquier otro. Tom soportaba que las demás niñas se acercaran a Hermione, y que las profesoras trataran con ella, porque ante todo, deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Pero se juró a sí mismo que siempre la protegería, y que si alguien se atrevía a herirla, recibiría su justa venganza.

Aquel día soleado, el primero después del invierno, los profesores habían suspendido las clases y les habían dejado el día libre para jugar en el patio. Mientras Hermione revoloteaba feliz a su alrededor, Tom se había colocado debajo de la gran haya, y se limitaba a observarla.

Sin embargo, en un momento de descuido la perdió de vista, e instantes después, Hermione se acercó hasta él llorando, con una mano cubriendo una pequeña herida en el brazo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió, disimulando la alarma que sentía tras un velo de frialdad—.

— Me... me caí... del ár... árbol.

Tom frunció el ceño, furioso consigo mismo. Debería haber estado más atento, debería haberlo evitado. Pero los llantos de la pequeña continuaban, y él decidió dejar el autoreproche para más tarde. Acercó la palma de su mano sobre la herida, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esta sanara. De pronto, Hermione dejó de llorar.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —lo miró asombrada—.

Tom dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa, a la vez que solemne.

— Nunca dejaré que llores, Hermione. Ni que te hagan daño. Nunca.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa, secando los restos de lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la lana del jersey.

— Te quiero mucho Tom —confesó, sonrojada, poco antes de lanzarse hacia él para abrazarlo—.

El pequeño de apenas siete años permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, impactado por sus palabras. ¿De verdad él podía gustar a alguien? ¿A alguien tan puro e impoluto como Hermione? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo, él, que siempre se jacto de estar solo? En realidad no lo sabía, no importaba. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de no querer dejarla marchar.

— Yo también te quiero —murmuró muy bajito en su odio, mientras sus brazos correspondían mecánicamente el abrazo— No me dejes, Hermione. Por favor.

Ese fue el primer y único ruego que Tom Riddle, el futuro Lord Voldemort, formuló a una persona en toda su vida. El ruego que, de alguna manera, marcó su destino.

— No lo haré. Te lo prometo, Tom.

Hermione decía la verdad. Jamás lo dejaría. Incluso si eso significaba no volver a ver a sus padres, ella no se alejaría de Tom. Nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero de pronto, surgió una extraña sensación en su estómago, como un remolino que nacía en su interior y que la estaba absorbiendo a sí misma. La niña grito y se liberó del abrazo, luchando.

— ¡Tom! ¡Tom! — lo llamó muy asustada—.

Ella luchaba pero no podía hacer nada para detener la neblina que la envolvía.

— ¡Hermione!

Tom observó espantando como la única persona a la que había querido en sus breves años de vida, se desvanecía en la nada, frente a él.

El pequeño corrió hacía ella velozmente, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de la niña con fuerza, pero aun así estaba se desvanecía. Y Tom lo entendió en ese instante, aunque no por ello dejó de forcejar. La había perdido.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó de golpe, asustada. El rostro ensangrentado de Ronald fue lo primero que vio sobre ella; parecía aliviado. También percibió cientos de voces a su alrededor, pero todavía no era capaz de escuchar ninguna. Hacía tanto tiempo que no soñaba con esos recuerdos. Incluso había llegado a converse de que no eran reales, sino meras fantasías.<p>

Pero se equivocaba.

Nadie, a excepción de sus padres, sabia que ella había desaparecido misteriosamente cuando tenía seis años, para regresar ocho meses después, entre llantos, llamando en gritos a alguien que se llamaba Tom, y que nadie parecía conocer.

Sus padres, totalmente desconocedores de la magia, habían achacado todo a un secuestro, y habían llevado a Hermione a un psiquiatra hasta que esta se convenció de que ninguno de sus recuerdos eran reales, sino meras fantasías para sobrellevar un suceso traumático, y del que el niño llamado Tom, jamás había existido, siendo únicamente producto de su imaginación.

Aun así, había veces en las que Hermione soñaba con dichos recuerdos, y al despertar la embargaba una sensación de dolor y perdida casi insoportable.

— ¿Hermione, te encuentras bien? —la voz alterada de Ron libró a la joven de su ensimismamiento, y lentamente, los sucesos ocurridos antes de su desmayo fueron llenando su mente—.

Los horrocruxes, la llamada de socorro, la lucha contra los motifagos, su pelea contra Bellatrix... había conseguido herirla, pero esta se había vengado lanzándole un hechizo que la arrojo hacía atrás y le hizo perder el conocimiento. Cuando el rayó de luz violeta la golpeó, Hermione pensó que nunca más despertaría.

— ¿Estoy muerta? —inquirió, todavía confusa—.

— Todavía no —aseguró el pelirrojo – Todavía estás con nosotros, Hermione. La batalla casi ha terminado.

— Harry… ¿Dónde está Harry?

Los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron y desvió la mirada de sus ojos por un momento.

— El todavía lucha.

No ofreció más detalles, pero Hermione captó lo suficiente..

— ¿Con Él? ¿Está luchando con Él?

Ron asintió, y Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando las heridas de su costado.

— Debemos ir a ayudarlo, Ron. ¡Corre!

Ignorando la expresión preocupada de Ron, la bruja corrió dejándose guiar por su instinto, y no tardo en encontrarlos.

Lord Voldemort se alzaba de pie, imponente y majestuoso, en medio de la sala, mientras Harry intentaba hacerle frente desde el suelo. La fría risa del mago oscuro helo la sangre de Hermione, pero aun así no se detuvo a escuchar sus palabras.

Sabía que Harry estaba mal herido, y sabía que Voldemort podría dar el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta el centro de la sala, alzó la varita, y se interpuso entre el cazador y su amigo.

- Hermione... no... No lo hagas... vete.

Pero la joven no pensaba obedecerle.

Con un grito de furia, mezclado con algo de asco, el Lord más poderoso de todos los tiempos alzó la varita, dispuesto a acabar con ella, y Hermione alzó la suya propia, consciente de sus debilidades pero decidida a intentarlo.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort, se clavaron sobre los suyos marrones, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Entonces, en tan solo un instante, el iris rojo de su enemigo adquirió un negro que le era familiar, y ella un rayó de comprensión la golpeo. Sabía quien era.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había lanzado su hechizo y Voldemort había lanzado el suyo. Ambas corrientes de energía, la una verde, la otra roja, surcaron el cielo hasta encontrarse. Hermione contuvo el aliento, desesperada.

Algo en su interior cobró vida, y el tiempo se paralizó, mientras la joven era absorbida por un agujero de oscuridad.

Las pupilas de Voldemort se dilataron, y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos dudo.

Todos los demás, parecían congelados en sus asientos.

Las corrientes del tiempo son intrínsecas y peligrosas, ¿a dónde conducirán en está ocasión?

* * *

><p>¡Saludos!<p>

Ante todo, quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Esta historia no nació bajo esta cuenta. Yo la había publicado antes, bajo mi viejo seudonimo de Anzu Brief. No había trabajado en ella durante años. Pero mi inspiración fallarba para el fic de Lores en el que estoy trabajando ahora, y pensé que darme un respiro de él trabajando en otra historia sería una buena idea. De modo que la estoy editando desde el principio, modificaré en parte la trama y la continuaré desde el capítulo cinco. Será un trabajo pesado, tiene un montón de errores, pero espero que compense el esfuerzo. Por motivos lógicos, la he eliminado de su cuenta original, aunque voy a hacer el esfuerzo de traspasar aqui todos vuestros viejos comentarios porque me dolería mucho perder alguno.

Será un Tomione, evidentemente. Aunque mi intención es hacerlo bastante oscuro, comparado con la idea original, centrado en los horrocruxes y en la guerra, tanto como en el romance. La linea del tiempo válida será tanto la de los libros como la época de Tom, alternando, creo. Sólo me quede esperar que os guste y que no os sintais ninguno ofendidos por el cambio.

Un abrazo, lectores/as.

**Anzu Brief.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su autora, nuestra querida JKR, quien con sus inmensos aciertos y sus grandes fallos, ha construido una saga que nos ha acompañado durante tantos años, y que ha dado vida y forma a nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Este escrito es sólo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>**

Algo duro golpeó su cabeza. Hermione sintió oscuridad, únicamente oscuridad. Cada vez más densa, más extensa, extinguiendo el oxígeno del aire, asfixiando sus pulmones. Intentó gritar, con todas sus fuerzas, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Trató de golpear algo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Desesperada percibió como, lentamente, su mente caía en las tinieblas.

Cuando despertó, no fue capaz de dilucidar cuánto tiempo había dormido. Pudieron ser horas, pudieron ser días, pudieron ser siglos. Su cuerpo ya no dolía, pero había un gran vacío en su cerebro. Se sentía atrapada, a pesar de poder mover su cuerpo libremente.

Tratando de ser objetiva, se esforzó en abrir los ojos. Al principio, la luz la cegó, pero poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando. Descubrió una habitación, amplia y redonda, con una chimenea apagada en el fondo, y varias mesas, sillas y sillones. También había dos escaleras opuestas, que parecían ascender cada una a una torre.

Todo estaba decorado con dos colores principales: escarlata y dorado, y el dibujo de varios leones decoraba las inmensas paredes. Algo en todo aquello, hizo que Hermione lo sintiera como conocido. No obstante, era una impresión abstracta y lejana, y la joven estaba segura de no haber estado nunca allí. Quien sabe, quizá alguna vez había soñado con una habitación parecida.

Justo en ese instante, con la velocidad de un rayo, el conocimiento la golpeó. Ella sabía quién era, Hermione Granger, y también sabía qué era, una bruja. Pero no sabía nada más. No recordaba nada. Toda su vida, su pasado... no era más que un vacío en su cerebro, volutas de humo que estaban allí, pero que se esfumaban cuando intentaba atraparlas.

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?_

No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que necesitaba respuestas. Y estaba claro que no iba a encontrarlas permaneciendo inmóvil en ese lugar.

Decidida a conservar la calma, Hermione se incorporó y se dejó guiar por su instinto. Lo principal era encontrar a alguien. Con un poco de suerte, ese alguien podría ayudarle, indicarle dónde se encontraba, y, quizá, también, explicarle quién era y por qué había perdido todos sus recuerdos.

Sus pies se deslizaban solos. Había abandonado la habitación y caminaba por unos amplios pasillos. A juzgar por su tamaño, debían pertenecer a los muros de una gran mansión, quizá incluso a un castillo. Lo más curioso de todo, era que los cuadros se movían, aunque eso a Hermione no pareció sorprenderle.

— Señorita —una profunda voz la sobresaltó en su espalda—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha llegado? El curso no empieza hasta dentro de dos días.

— Disculpe, ¿señor?

Hermione giró el rostro hacía él, descubriendo a un hombre con el pelo y la barba ya canos, pero cuyos ojos azules destilaban vitalidad y energía bajo una gafas de medialuna.

— Yo no sé… No sé que estoy haciendo aquí... Creo que es la primera vez que piso estos pasillos, pero no puedo estar segura. No logró recordar nada de mi pasado, como si mi mente hubiera quedado en blanco, a excepción mi nombre, mi edad, y... bueno —dudo si continuar a o no, calibrando al hombre y su aspecto extravagante—. Yo soy una... Soy una bruja.

Sintiéndose violenta, Hermione se mordió el labio y apartó la vista. Pero la risa del anciano la tranquilizó. No había peligro.

— En realidad, señorita...

— Granger —facilitó ella—. Hermione Granger, creo.

El anciano asintió.

— Granger. Si hay algo que puedo deducir por su aspecto, es que usted ya ha estado antes en este castillo.

— ¿Castillo?

— Si. El castillo de Hogwars, para ser exactos. Aunque su verdadera identidad es la de un colegio de magia. Dado que usted lleva el uniforme, doy por sentado que es usted una de nuestras alumnas. Sin embargo… No me suena haberla visto antes. ¿Me permite? —inquirió, señalando su corbata—.

— Por supuesto.

Hermione desató y le tendió la prenda. El hombre examino su reverso.

— Curioso, sí, muy curioso...

— Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué es curioso?

— Sabe, señorita Granger, estás pequeñas prendas pueden ser todo una revelación si se les presta atención…

Hermione frunció el ceño. El hombre le había parecido agradable y sabio durante su breve conversación, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar de su cordura. Sin embargo, decidió no interrumpirlo. Su mente era la que había perdido todos sus recuerdos, por lo que no era exactamente propicia para juzgar la cordura de nadie.

El anciano pareció captar sus recelos, porque sus ojos azules chispearon divertidos detrás de las gafas de medialuna.

— ¡Oh! Disculpe. Todavía no me he presentado ¿verdad? Albus Dumbledore, profesor de Transformaciones y subdirector del colegio.

— Un placer —murmuró Hermione, no muy segura de cuál sería la reacción adecuada—.

— En fin, por dónde iba... ¡Ah, si! La corbata. Partiendo de sus colores podemos determinar que usted pertenece a la casa Grynffindor, cuyos distintivos son el rojo y el dorado. Pero si nos fijamos en el reverso, encontraremos el año de su ingreso en Hogwars, y una pista más sobre su pasado. Lo que es curioso —añadió, tras una pausa— es que el año que indica en su corbata es 1991, y actualmente nos hallamos inmersos en 1945.

— ¿Cómo?

Dumbledore tardó en responder. Sus ojos atraparon los de Hermione, y la joven creyó que ese azul electrizante se introducía en su mente traspasando su conciencia. Sin embargo, no apartó la vista, y tampoco pestañeo hasta que el propio profesor libero su mirada. Algo en su interior... le indicó que podía confiar en él.

— Señorita Granger, entiendo que se encuentra en una situación confusa, y que puede ser difícil de creer, pero si no me equivoco, y, con miedo a pecar por falta de modestia, le aseguro que no suelo hacerlo, usted proviene del futuro. Cincuenta años adelante, más o menos.

— ¿Cincuenta años? —trató de asimilar esa fecha con naturalidad, pero tardo un rato en procesar todo lo que esa afirmación conllevaba—. Pero eso… es imposible. Viajar en el tiempo, casi cincuenta años… Si lo que dice es cierto... ¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿Pudiera ser que yo ya halla estado aquí? ¿En el futuro? Eso explicaría la sensación de familiaridad que me invade a veces, en rincones determinados.

— Mmm —el subdirector lo medito unos instantes—. Si, eso sería bastante factible.

Por alguna razón, aquello alivió a Hermione. De alguna forma, aunque la situación no hubiese cambiado y ella siguiese sin ser capaz de acceder a sus recuerdos, ya no se sentía una intrusa en su propio cuerpo. Ya era alguien. Alguien que pertenecía a ese colegio, a Hogwars. E independientemente de las palabras del viejo profesor, algo en su interior le decía que era cierto. Y era esa misma certeza, la que le llenaba de alivio.

— ¿Cree usted que será capaz recuperar mis recuerdos?

Dumbledore sonrió, antes de contestar. Le agradaba aquella joven. Tenía una visión clara y objetiva, no se dejaba dominar por el pánico, y hacía preguntas inteligentes y al grano. Iba más allá de la típica adolescente. De pronto, se le ocurrió si llegaría a conocerla en el futuro.

— Estoy seguro de que si, señorita Granger. He examinado su mente mediante Legermancia, y creo firmemente que sus recuerdos siguen ahí, aunque no haya podido acceder a ellos. Habría hechizos y pociones que podrían ayudarla. Sin embargo, si me pregunta, yo no se los recomendaré. La mente humana es un misterio incluso para los más grandes magos, y jugar con ella siempre trae consecuencias. El proceso natural será más lento y requerirá más paciencia, pero sin duda... también será más completo y beneficioso.

Hermione lo medito unos instantes.

— Seguiré su consejo, profesor —decidió finalmente—. Pero si en algún momento me desespero, le consultaré antes de tomar medidas por mi cuenta.

Dumbledore sonrió.

— No esperaba otra cosa de usted —aseguró evidentemente complacido—. Yo ha cambio le prometo ser sincero, si alguna vez me interroga al respecto. Sin embargo, hay otro asunto que debemos tratar. Mientras recupera sus recuerdos y, o, regresa a su tiempo, tendrá que vivir en alguna parte. Personalmente, le recomiendo que se quede en Hogwarts. Por una parte, aquí estará segura y podrá seguir con el curso escolar como le corresponde. Por otra, moverse por terrenos conocidos podría acelerar su proceso de recuperación.

— Le estaría muy agradecida si pudiera hacerlo posible.

— Bien, en tal caso, el curso comenzará en dos días. Deberá ir al callejón Diagon y aprovisionarse de todos los materiales que necesita. Yo mismo le prestaré el dinero y me encargaré de arreglar sus papales, pues sería más prudente si ningún otro profesor sepa de esta situación. Evidentemente, tampoco ningún alumno.

Hermione asintió.

— Muchas gracias, profesor.

— No se preocupe. Si todavía sigo vivo, dentro de cincuenta años, me encargaré de pasarle la factura.

Por un instante, Hermione no estuvo muy segura de si hablaba en serio o en broma, pero Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió.

— Ahora, si me acompaña, la conduciré de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor. Allí podrá descansar.

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano cuando Hermione abandonó Hogwars para caminar por los entresijos del callejón Diagón. Dumbledore había preparado un traslador para ella, y también se había ofrecido ha acompañarla, pero Hermione había derrocado su ofrecimiento. Por un lado, no quería incomodarlo, él ya había hecho suficiente por ella. Por otro, deseaba hacerlo sola. Hermione era una mujer activa y capaz, y necesitaba sentirse útil e independiente, mantener el control sobre su vida; de lo contrario, se frustraría y agonizaría lentamente.<p>

No se arrepintió de su decisión. En aquel lugar se sentía como en Hogwars, no lo recordaba conscientemente, pero sabía guiarse por él.

Lo mejor de todo, es que aquellas calles abarrotadas de gente por costumbre, estaban ahora prácticamente desiertas. Y solo algunos madrugadores deambulaban por ellas.

Hermione comprendió que todavía era muy pronto para comprar, y se dirigió al pub que había visto en la entrada. Un chocolate caliente le vendría de perlas para terminar de despertarse, y la llenaría de energías para afrontar las compras, una actividad por la que, curiosamente, nunca había sentido atracción.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¡Si todavía no recordaba nada!

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, decidió aceptarlo con naturalidad. Quizá fuera así, poco a poco, como los recuerdos volverían a ella. O quizá se debiera, simplemente, a que haber olvidado los sucesos de toda su vida, no la hacía olvidar quien era ella, y todo lo que había aprendido durante esta.

Sonriendo, entró en el pub. Las letras _Caldero Chorreante_ adornaban la entrada. El local era oscuro y no demasiado nítido, pero Hermione no se detuvo en su aspecto. Camino alegremente hacia la barra, pidió su ansiado chocolate, e indicó que se lo llevara a una de las mesas libres del rincón, la que quedaba oculta tras una columna.

El camarero aceptó, y ella caminó lentamente hasta su sitio. Ahora que lo pensaba, debería haberse traído un libro. La lectura siempre hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Como si de una respuesta a dicho pensamiento se tratará, sus ojos, que hasta entonces vagaban libres, se detuvieron en un joven de aproximadamente su edad, de cabellos negros y piel blanca, que se sentaba cuatro mesas más allá y parecía absortó en las páginas de un libro.

La joven lo observó unos instantes, estaba demasiado abstraído leyendo para reparar en ella. Sintiéndose más segura, se permitió examinarlo más fondo.

El muchacho era muy apuesto, y debía ser algo más mayor que ella, pero no mucho. Su pelo, corto, y ligeramente revuelto, brillaba con un negro intenso. Sus manos, la única parte de su piel al descubierto – el rostro quedaba oculto tras el libro – eran pálidas y suaves. Sus dedos, ligeramente alargados, indicaban cierta fuerza, acompañada de un gran número de elegancia.

A Hermione le pareció un sueño. Un sueño mucho más profundo e intenso, pero también mucho más abstracto, del que sentía estando en Hogwars.

Y ese instante, él apartó el libro y alzó la vista.

La sensación de dejavu que percibió Hermione, como si no fuese la primera vez que vivía ese momento, fue superada por el impacto de esos ojos negros chocando contra los suyos. Tan ardientes, tan únicos...

Pareciese que saltaran chispas.

Un calambre recorrió la columna de Hermione, pero ella no apartó la vista. No hubiese podido hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Estaba atrapada en un negro electrizante, magnético, que la atraía con la misma intensidad con que un relámpago es atraído por la Tierra.

Y juraría que no era la primera vez.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. No podía pensar en nada, en realidad. Él le había arrebatado la cordura. Y lo más chocante de todo, es que no le importaba. No mientras pudiese seguir viendo esos ojos. Tan soberbios, tan orgullosos, que miraban el mundo como su nada pudiera afectarle. Siendo superior, sabiéndose superior, y, como resultando, creyéndoselo todavía más.

Y sin embargo, la miraba a ella, reconociéndola como su igual, intuyendo sensaciones que ni siquiera ella había descubierto. Ofreciéndole el mundo, su mundo...

Y Hermione deseo aceptarlo, solo por tenerlo a él. Y deseo, al mismo, entregarle su ser. Apaciguar un tanto el rencor que también se leía en sus ojos, las injusticias que había sufrido, y la falta de amor. Ella podría hacerlo. Estaba segura.

— Aquí está su pedido señorita —el camarero depositó una taza de chocolate humeante delante de ella, sacudiendo sus pensamientos, y obligándola a abandonar sus divagaciones. Hermione se vio forzada a mirarlo, apartando los ojos de aquellos negros que la absorbían aun contra su voluntad—. Serán cinco knut.

La castaña revolvió en su bolso y le tendió el dinero, tratando de ser amable. A fin de cuentas, él no tenía la culpa de sus divagaciones, ni tampoco de sus locuras. Era curioso como ahora, lejos de aquella mirada, todos sus pensamientos anteriores le parecían una mala broma. Era imposible sentir algo así por un completo desconocido. Y ella no podía haberlo visto antes, a no ser que su versión anciana contará.

Pese a todo, en cuanto el camarero se fue, trató de localizar su mirada de nuevo.

No fue posible.

La mesa que hacía medio minuto él ocupaba, ahora estaba vacía.

El estómago se Hermione se encogió. De pronto, ya no le apetecía tanto tomar chocolate. Aun así, se forzó a beberlo, pues le daría fuerzas para afrontar el día, y quizá, para apartar el extraño encuentro de su mente.

La primera parada Hermione fue una tienda de túnicas, en cuyo letrero anunciaba _Madame Malkin_.

Le atendió una señora regordeta y morena, muy simpática, que le ayudo a elegir con rapidez los dos pares de uniformes y las tres túnicas necesarias para el curso, algún complemento extra, una capa de abrigo, y un sombrero largo en forma de cono, de color negro, a juego con el resto.

A continuación, se dirigió a la librería y adquirió todos los libros que incluía la lista para el curso. Compró también, por indicación del profesor Dumbledore, el tomo de Historia de Hogwars y un par más que le parecieron interesantes.

Para cuando abandonó la tienda, el Sol estaba ya alto, y una multitud de personas empezaba a abarrotar el callejón. Hermione decidió darse prisa, pues tener tanta gente a su alrededor la agobiaba. Por suerte, solo le quedaban dos paradas más antes regresar al colegio.

En la droguería compró un nuevo caldero y todos los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar pociones, y en la papelería se proveyó de un par de buenas plumas, tinta, pergaminos, y un vuelapluma que encontró muy útil para tomar apuntes durante las clases.

Cuando terminó, el reloj marcaba las doce. Todavía quedaba una hora para que el trasladar, un envoltorio de caramelo de limón que llevaba en el bolsillo, se activara.

Hermione lo meditó unos instantes, pero al final decidió abandonar el callejón y buscar algún local para comer en el Londres Muggles. Dumbledore ya le había advertido que los muggles estaba recuperándose de una Gran Guerra, que había finaliza pocos meses atrás. Aun así, Hermione se sorprendió ante la cantidad de edificios en ruina y rascacielos en construcción que coronaban Londres.

Finalmente, encontró una discreta hamburguesería en una calleja próxima al Caldero Chorreante. Sonriendo satisfecha y cargada de bolsas, la morena abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro. Pidió al camarero una burger, una ración de patatas y un refresco de naranja, y fue a sentarse a una mesa mientras esperaba que le sirvieran.

La comida estaba rica, no tan sabrosa como la de Hogwars, pero bastante aceptable. Hermione digirió la hamburguesa con rapidez, ayudada por la naranjada, y después se dedico a picotear las patatas sin prisa, haciendo tiempo.

Sus ojos vagaron por el local captando imágenes salteadas: una familia riendo, un bebé llorando en su silla, las paredes blancas, algo gastadas, la ventana, un hombre pagando la cuenta...

Por alguna razón, aquella imagen no se desvaneció, sino que permaneció repitiéndose en su cerebro, como si quisiera advertirle de algo.

De pronto comprendió.

Había sido una idiota entrando en ese local, abandonando el mundo mágico; porque los galeones, los sickle y los knuts no eran nada para los muggles, y no podría pagar su comida con ellos.

_Maldición_.

Miró el reloj. Las doce y treta y cinco. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de que el _traslador_ se activara. Tenía venticinco minutos, y tan solo una opción: huir corriendo. Pero le daba demasiado miedo intentarlo. Jamás había robado, y si lo había hecho no era capaz de acordarse. Estaba nula, sin experiencia, seguro que la pillaban. Y después qué. ¿La encerrarían en una celda? Desaparecería delante de ellos violando el decreto de Seguridad y Secreto Mágico. ¿La llevarían a Akaban?

¡No! Debía intentar calmarse. Ella no era de las que se dejan dominar por el camino. Nada estaba perdido.

Como si fuera un calmante, Hermione palpó su varita, escondida en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Surgió efecto. Se le ocurrió un plan. Condujo una mano hasta el estómago y trató de componer una mueca de dolor. Después agarró las bolsas con fuerza y corrió hasta el baño, fingiendo indisposición.

Contó hasta diez y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después volvió a abrirlos. Hasta el momento había colado, pero había que ver si la suerte seguía acompañándola. Echo el pestillo y examino la habitación.

Un lavabo con un pequeño espejo encima, el retrete, unas pareces de un horrible tono rosa, y una ventana. Hermione la observó, dilucidando si serviría o no como ruta de escapa. El tamaño iba bastante acorde a su cuerpo, quizá tuviera algún problema a la hora de deslizar sus caderas, pero lo conseguiría con algo de esfuerzo. Por otra parte ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

En cualquier momento alguien desearía ir al baño, llamaría a la puerta y su tapadera quedaría desecha.

El reloj marcaba la una menos cuarto. No tenía más tiempo.

Decidida, se aseguro de atar bien las asas de las bolsas para que nadie pudiese ver su contenido. A continuación se subió a la taza del vater, y alcanzó la ventana. Estaba en la planta calle, la caída no podía ser muy grande. Paso las piernas por el alfeizar, arrojó las bolsas por la apertura, cerró los ojos y se lanzó tras ellas, esperando el golpe...

Que no llegó.

En realidad si golpeó algo, pero era bastante más blando de lo que esperaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Quizás era un colchón. Quizás estaba todavía en su cama, y todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero no. Esos ojos negros estaban allí para hacerla afrontar la realidad.

Entonces lo entendió, y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rosado cuando se dio cuenta. No había golpeado el suelo, sino un cuerpo. _Su_ cuerpo. Había caído sobre el joven de los ojos negros que había conocido en el Caldero.

— Lo... lo... —tartamudeó una disculpa, pero no lograba pronunciar palabra—.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y todo su cuerpo le ardía. Él la miraba fijamente, destilando hielo. Hasta que el hechizo se rompió.

— ¡Eh, tú! —el camarero había salido, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A dónde crees qué vas? ¡Todavía no has pagado!

Y el instinto pudo con ella. Se incorporó y corrió, olvidándose de todo. Incluso de él. Corrió por las calles de Londres sin ser consciente de hacía donde iba. Tenía los dedos engarrotados por el peso de las bolsas, pero no se detuvo a descansar. Con el caramelo de limón pegado a la piel, Hermione no dejo ce correr hasta que el _traslador_ se activo, tres minutos más tarde.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita Granger? La veo agitada…

Dumbledore la observaba divertid desde detrás de la mesa de su despacho.

— Si —afirmó Hermione resoplando—. Solo... deme... un momento.

El profesor sonrió.

— Sin prisas. ¿Ha obtenido todo lo necesario?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin fuerzas para conversar.

— Bien, en tal caso, será mejor que se marche a descansar. El curso empieza mañana.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba nerviosa. La Ceremonia de Selección se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, y aunque Dumbledore le había explicado que únicamente los alumnos de primero participan, esta vez ella también tendría que hacerlo, según sus propias palabras, <em>para mantener las apariencias<em>.

Esa idea la fascinaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo. Sería interesante ver donde la colocaba el Sombrero Seleccionador tras indagar en su cabeza, aunque ya supiera que iba a ser en Grynfindor, eso no le quitaba la gracia. Por otra parte, Hermione odiaba ser el centro de atención, y seguro que en ese momento habría cientos de ojos fijos en ella.

La morena suspiro, decidiendo ser positiva. Con un poco de suerte, todo pasaría rápido.

* * *

><p>Cuando el expresso de Hogwars se detuvo en la estación de Hosgmade, cientos, sino miles de alumnos descendieron del tren. La mayoría de ellos hablaban alborozadamente con sus compañeros, contándoles las vivencias del verano. Algunos pocos se lamentaban de que las vacaciones hubiesen sido tan breves, y otros manejaban la varita sin parar, rememorando hechizos y aprendiendo otros nuevos.<p>

Tan solo uno de ellos permanecía en silencio.

Claro que Tom Riddle no estaba solo. Un buen grupo de lo que cualquiera consideraría amigos lo rodeaba. Todos lucían los colores verde y plateado, propios de Slytherin, y hablaban a Tom sin parar, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir un gesto de aprobación.

El muchacho los escuchaba, o tal vez fingía hacerlo, con el rostro sereno y un ligero ápice de interés. Si ese interés era o no sincero, prefería resérvalo para sí.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los carruajes, el grupo se dividió. Algunos afortunados como Abraxas Malfoy, Charles Avery, Rolles Lestrange y Armenia Black, descendientes de las más puras y ricas familias sangre limpia, tomaron asiento junto a Tom. Los demás hubieron de conformarse con los carruajes continuos.

Cuando estos empezaron a deslizarse sobre el asfalto, la mente de Tom se alejo por completo del arrogante e insulso discurso de Malfoy, observando a su alrededor, hasta detener su atención en las extrañas criaturas que tiraban de los carros. Los threstals.

Sus ojos todavía no podían verlos, pero él percibía que estaban allí. Se preguntó cuanto tardarían en volverse visibles, pues sabía que sucedería algún día.

Y no sería la primera vez.

- ¿_La bruja te ha abandonado, Tom? Y yo que pensé que tenías planes de matrimonio... Aunque no es de extrañar, cualquiera se hartaría de ti. Seguro que te acabó odiando y por eso escapo._

_Si las palabras hirieron a Tom, él no dio muestras de ello. Únicamente sus ojos, negros como témpanos, se achicaron un tanto, destilando odio por primera vez. Odiando a su compañero de orfanato. Pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco le contestó._

_A la mañana siguiente, el conejo de Billy Stubbs apareció ahorcado de una viga._

Los nudillos del Tom Riddle actual se apretaron peligrosamente, y su piel empalideció todavía más. Odiaba ese recuerdo. La primera vez que había matado. La primera que había sido tan débil como para sucumbir al odio.

Porque el odio era un debilidad.

Y Tom sabía que volvería a matar, animales o humanos, que más da. Pero jamás volvería a odiar a nadie. Odiarlos significaba colocarlos a su nivel, a su altura. Y nadie merecía tal cosa. Tom sentía una barrera entre él y el resto del mundo. Únicamente una persona había traspasado dicha barrera, pero había desaparecido, dejando una cicatriz en su corazón. Los demás... le era imposible sentir algo por ellos, y si lo hacía, era premeditadamente, a baja intensidad.

Mayormente lo divertían. Todos. Incluso el _gran_ Abraxas Malfoy, en cuyo interior se creía superior a cualquier otro, incluso a él. ¡Ja! Le divertía jugar con ellos, explotar sus debilidades para comprobar hasta donde llegaban.

A veces, incluso, podían llegar a irritarle. Que fueran tan tontos, tan soberanamente estúpidos. Eso era irritante.

También, en alguna ocasión, habían llegado ha inspirarle lastima. Pobres criaturas, inconscientes de su propia insignificancia. Resignados a existir y fallecer a su hora. Sin poder para cambiar el mundo, y demasiado ciegos para reparar en ello.

Si. Tom Riddle sabía que podía sentir algo de lastima por ellos, incluso un poco de irritación. Mayormente diversión. Pero jamás volvería a sentir odio. Nunca más. Porque él no era como ellos. Ellos eran insignificancias en comparación con él. Polvo del espacio tratando de anteponerse al Sol. Pero el Sol no los odiaba, ni siquiera reparaba en ellos. Y si alguna vez llegaban a incordiarle demasiado, simplemente, los aniquilaba.

En secreto, Tom Riddle amaba al Sol. Y a la Luna. Pero al igual que este, comprendía que cada astro tenía su tiempo y su espacio. Y al igual que este, estaba decidido a no volver a encontrarse con su satélite. Si así lo hacía, nada podría salir mal, y él se convertiría en la estrella más poderosa de todas.

El problema de esa ecuación, tan sencillamente perfecta, fue que a Tom Riddle se le olvido una cosa: es que, a veces, también sobrevienen eclipses.

* * *

><p>Hermione tomó aire.<p>

Fue el mismo profesor Dumbledore quien la había conducido hasta el Gran Comedor, junto con los alumnos de primero. Varios suspiros de asombro salieron de los labios de estos cuando entraron a la inmensa habitación, cuyo techo parecía abrirse directamente al cielo. A la morena no le sorprendió, ella misma se había maravillado al verlo por primera vez, hacía apenas dos días.

Caminaba en la parte delantera, tras Dumbledore, pero cuando llegaron hasta el Sombrero se apartó a un lado; los alumnos de primero serían elegidos antes que ella. Todos fueron seleccionados a una de las cuatro casas, y después, el profesor pronunció su nombre...

— Hermione Granger.

... Y algo extrañó ocurrió.

Los cabellos blancos de Dumbledore se encogieron en un moño y se volvieron castaños. Sus chispeantes ojos azules adquirieron un matiz autoritario y un tono marrón. En la mente de Hermione, Dumbledore no era ahora Dumbledore; era una mujer.

La mima escena, pero a la vez diferente.

Tenía el cuerpo más pequeño, de apenas doce años, y observaba todo a su alrededor fascinaba. La mujer que la había llamado sostenía el Sombrero seleccionador en la mano. A su alrededor había varias personas de su misma edad.

Unas gemelas con semblante asustado, un chica rubia y cara de asco, un chico moreno a quien le gruñía el estómago, un pelo platino bastante atractivo, un pelirrojo, que a su lado, parecía a punto de vomitar, y otro chico, moreno y con gafas, no dejaba de revolverse inquieto. Estos dos últimos captaron en especial su atención.

— ¡Hermione Granger! —la voz del profesor Dumbledore rompió su ensimismamiento—.

Hermione abrió los ojos, mareada. Había recordado, estaba segura. La misma imagen que ahora vivía, no era la primera vez.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la mirada, incluido el profesor. Tratando de calmarse, camino hacía el taburete con paso sereno. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore la escudriñaron un momento, preocupados, y Hermione se sintió traspasada por ellos. Pero solo fue un segundo. El profesor apartó la liberó, y ella creo ver como le sonría un instante, antes de que colocara el Sombrero en su cabeza y este se escurriera hasta sus ojos, cegándola.

La voz del sombrero resonó en su cabeza.

_Interesante. Tienes una mente inteligente y grandiosa, Hermione, y guardas en ella muchos secretos, más de los que tú misma imaginas._ _Y... ¡Ah! Fuiste una Gryffindor en otro tiempo, pero también pudiste ser una Ravenclaw. Incluso serías buena Slytherin de no ser por tu sangre y porque no hay en ti temor a la muerte. Veamos, en ¿qué casa te pongo?_

Hermione no supo se era una pregunta retórica o si se lo preguntaba a ella. Aun así permaneció en silencio. Debió acertar, pues el Sombrero continuó hablando.

_Bien, supongo que nunca ha habido mucha elección. Tu camino está sellado, su destino, depende de ti… ¡Gryffindor!_

La última palabra resonó en todo el comedor, y un estruendoso aplauso la recibió en la mesa de los leones, mientras Hermione se dirigía hacía ella. Dos chicas mayores, que tendrían aproximadamente su edad, hicieron sitio para que se sentara a s lado, en lugar de con los de primero año. Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Te llamas Hermione, ¿no? —preguntó una chica pelirroja, de aspecto jubiloso. Ella asintió—. Yo soy Dorea Black y mi amiga es Minerva. Minerva McGonagall.

Aquel nombre golpeó a Hermione con la fuerza de un relámpago. La imagen de una mujer estricta, con los cabellos recogidos en un moño, y un extraño sombrero, se superpuso a la recién presentada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó la muchacha pelirroja—.

Hermione asintió. La alucinación había pasado.

No era la primera vez que creía ver a dicha mujer; antes, cuando Dumbledore la llamo para colocarle el sombrero, también la había visto.

— ¿Te has trasladado, no? ¿Y qué curso empiezas?

Las preguntas de Dorea la distrajeron, y no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada más.

— Si, vivía con una tía en los Estados Unidos, pero nos mudamos a Londres hace dos meses, y ella pensó que estaría bien si me alistaba a Hogwars. Empiezo quinto curso.

— ¿Quinto? ¡Genial! —su compañera parecía entusiasmada— Hasta ahora solo éramos dos chicas en ese curso, Mine y yo. En cambio, hay un montón de chicos. Pero, por supuesto—frunció el ceño como si aquella realidad le disgustara—, la mayoría de ellos apenas se relacionan con nosotras.

— ¡Dorea! —reprendió Minerva, con las cejas alzadas y el ceño fruncido—.

— ¿Qué? —giró el rostro hacia Hermione, explicativa—. El padre de Mine es muggle, por lo que la ha educado con esa ridícula idea de que las mujeres debemos permanecer calladas y sumisas antes los hombres. Menos mal que siento estadounidense tú no tendrás ese problema.

A juzgar por la expresión Minerva, se hallaba a punto discrepar. Aun así, prefirió morderse el labio y evitar la discusión discutir. Hermione parpadeó confusa, perdida entre tantas afirmaciones, pero se atrevió a manifestar débilmente su opinión.

— Yo no creo que existan diferencias entre unos y otros…

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Dorea le otorgó la razón en seguida—. En mi familia siempre se ha medido la autoridad en cuestión del talento mágico. Te quiero muchísimo Mine, lo sabes, pero nunca comprenderé por qué defiendes todas esas ideas absurdas que tienen los muggles… ¡Como si no fuera suficiente con esa guerra en la que han estado metidos hasta hace poco!

— Los magos también tienen sus propias guerras, como cualquiera de nosotros sabe, tan estúpidas como las de los muggles —replicó su compañera, sin borrar totalmente la sonrisa amistosa de sus labios—. Además, que prefiera guardar la compostura ante los muchachos, no significa que me considere más débil que ellos.

— Así me gusta. Por otro lado, ni siquiera yo puedo negar que la soberanía de la escuela en estos momentos reside en los hombros de un hombre. Mi hermano es un curso mayor que él y aún así está completamente embelesado con él. El talento de Tom Riddle es algo único. Nunca había conocido…

Hermione había cesado de prestar atención a sus parloteos. No prestaba atención a nada, en realidad. Su mente estaba perdida, y el nombre de Tom Riddle resonaba una y otra vez en ella.

Era algo más que un recuerdo, una extraña neblina. Por más que intentaba entrar en ella, siempre era repelida, y la niebla le impedía ver su interior. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, sabía que él estaba allí, en su interior, esperándola, aguardándola a ella para ser liberado.

Dorea continuaba hablando, pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba. Ese nombre la había perdido, hasta que de pronto, alguien le sacudió el hombro.

— ¡Merlín, mira! —su amiga tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y parecía impactada—. Riddle te está mirando, Hermione. Te mira.

— ¿Cómo? —susurró ella muy bajito, mientras sus ojos seguían la estela de su compañera—.

Y entonces lo vio. Y supo lo que iba a encontrar medio segundo antes de verlo.

Unos ojos negros que la atrapaban, una piel pálida y una nariz angulosa, unos labios rectos y rojizos, un revuelto cabello azabache, y un cuerpo esbelto y elegante que la volvía loca, y que había tocado esa misma mañana. Él lo era. Tom Riddle. Aquel que rondaba en su cerebro. Y la estaba mirando, a ella. Y ella no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, hasta que él desvió la suya.

— Es raro que Riddle preste su atención a alguien... Siempre parece tan lejano —observó Minerva—. ¿Acaso lo conoces Hermione?

— ¿Eh...? —la preguntó llegó a Hermione con retraso, y la joven tardo un rato en contestar, desorientada—. No, creo que no lo conozca.

Minerva la miró con suspicacia, pero Dorea rió y retomó otro tema de la conversación.

Ambas eran chicas simpáticas, cada una a su modo, y Hermione agradeció estar en su curso. Aun así, y pese que no volvió a apartar la mirada de su mesa en toda la cena, pudo sentir a sus ojos abrasando su propia espalda en más de una ocasión. Y estuvo segura de que él la miraba.

Él. Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle aspiró aire cuando sus pies tocaron Hogwars. Amaba ese castillo más que a cualquier otra cosa, excepto a una persona, quizás. Era su hogar. Era el lugar que le había mostrado lo que él ya sabía, que era diferente, especial, y que le había enseñado todo lo necesario ser algo más, para cambiar el mundo.<p>

Ninguno de sus compañero entendería aquello si se lo explicará, y de todos modos, él tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo. Explicar sus pensamientos a mentes tan simples sería como... una total perdida de tiempo. No tenían la inteligencia para comprender, ni tampoco la sensibilidad necesaria para captar. Estaba demasiado sometido al mundo, y a sus prejuicios.

— ¿Vamos yendo al comedor, Tom? —preguntó Avery, al ver que su compañero se había detenido en el hall, y no tenía intención de moverse—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

El muchacho asintió, sin dejar traslucir sus pensamientos, y toda la pandilla de serpientes se movió tras él. Como siempre hacían.

Se sentaron en los puestos principales de la mesa Slytherin, desde donde se podía controlar todo el comedor, incluidas las tres mesas rivales y la de los profesores. El anciano director Dippet dio unas palabras de bienvenida al nuevo curso, y después fue el turno del Sombrero Seleccionador para recitar su canción de bienvenida.

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!'<em>

Tom escuchó atentamente. Desde luego, el Sombrero lo había colocado el la casa correcta. Él era un Slytherin, sin ninguna duda. Claro que las demás casas también lo atraían, especialmente Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero sus miembros eran demasiado simples. A decir verdad, también las serpientes eran demasiado simples, pero al menos, ellos se molestaban en ocultarlo.

O quizá no fuese cierto. Quizá fuese él el problema, incapaz de ver a alguien de otro modo. ¡Va! Qué más daba.

Cuando la canción acabó, las puertas del Gran Comdor se abrieron y el viejo Dumbledore apareció por ellas, seguido de los nuevos alumnos. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Caminaba por delante de los de primer curso, pero se hizo a un lado al llegar frente al sombrero, pues estos fueron llamados primero. Después, él pronunció su nombre.

— Hermione Granger.

Y Tom comprendió.

Era ella. La única cuyos ojos eran capaces de hacerlo sentir de tal modo. La misma cuya mirada lo había atrapado en el Caldero Choreante, la mañana anterior, haciéndolo sentir de un modo que tan solo una era capaz. La misma que se había escurrido por una ventana, y caído sobre él, arrojando su cuerpo al suelo.

Hermione. Ese era su nombre. Hermione. Y era ella, debía ser ella.

— ¡Gryfindor!

El Sombrero Seleecionador gritó su nombre, y Tom no se sorprendió.

Ella era su antítesis, valiente, generosa, cargada de amor que entregar... Pero al mismo tiempo tan fascinante, tan inteligente, tan compleja...

"_Yo nunca he necesitado a nadie – aquellas palabras, tan lejanas, y al mismo tiempo, certeras, resonaron en su cabeza."_

"_Todos necesitamos dar y sentir el amor de otras personas – había replicado ella."_

"_Yo no."_

_"¿De verdad? Bueno, si tú no puedes sentirlo, yo lo sentiré por los dos."_

Tom Riddle no odiaba a nadie. Consideraba un derroche malgastar ese sentimiento en personas tan insignificantes. Pero tampoco amaba a nadie. Por varios años, durante su infancia, creyó que algo fallaba en él, que era incapaz de sentir. Hasta que la conoció.

A ella si la había amado. De la misma forma que él Sol ama a la Luna. Y al hacerlo, entendió que él no era el problema, que sí era capaz de sentir. Simplemente, los demás eran demasiado pequeños e insignificantes para tomarlos en cuenta, al igual que un hombre no toma en cuenta a un mosquito, limitándose a aplastarlo cuando este se hace demasiado molesto.

Pero Hermione era distinta, especial. Y su mente iba mucho más allá que la de los demás. Por eso había sido capaz de amarla, por eso, aun cuando ella se marcho y el dolor invadió su corazón, él siguió amándola. Con un amor abstracto, distante e imposible, pero también eterno.

Y jamás se arrepintió de haberlo echo. Ella lo merecía; los demás, no eran nada. Y el dolor que sintió tras su marcha, sirvió para abrirle la mente, comprender mejor el sufrimiento y las debilidades humanas, superarlas, y emplearlas sobre los demás para sus propios fines. Como el conejo de Billy. Antes de conocerla, jamás se le habría ocurrido impartir dolor a los demás mediante sus seres queridos. Ahora, sabía que no había medio más eficaz para lograrlo.

Lo que nunca imaginó, menos aun después de tantos años, es que la Luna volvería a su vida.

* * *

><p>Cuando la cena terminó, Hermione se excusó con Angela y Min, alegando que estaba cansada, cosa que era cierta, y se retiró apresuradamente a la Torre, refugiándose en ella de su mirada. Una mirada que la cautivaba y perdía, con la misma intensidad.<p>

Al llegar a los dormitorios, Hermione se despojó con rapidez de su ropa y se colocó el pijama. A continuación, corrió las cortinas de dosel que cubrían su cama y se refugió tras ellas. El colchón era cómodo y confortante, y las sabanas no estaban frías. La joven se arropó bien bajo ellas, en posición fetal, y tratando de no pensar, se durmió en seguida.

Sus sueños fueron confusos.

Dumbledore aparecía en ellos, y resonaban truenos a pesar de no haber tormenta. Los ojos azules del profesor cambiaban, y adquirían un matiz verdoso... hasta convertirse en un joven con gafas y cicatriz. Este chillaba, y un rayo de luz verde lo golpeaba. Pero el cadáver no llegaba golpear el suelo, un rostro pecoso lo sustituía. Estaba manchado de sangre, y sus cabellos, pelirrojos, revueltos. La miraba con odio.

Después, todo desaparecía, y entre las tinieblas emergían unos ojos negros, enmarcados por un pálido y elegante rostro que la miraba. Hermione correspondía esa mirada, y corría hacía él, deseando alcanzarle. Él habría los brazos para recibirla, pero entonces, su rostro menguaba, su piel se volvía cetrina, sus labios simples líneas, y su nariz dos finas rendijas por las que expulsar el aire. Sus ojos eran rojos, y lentamente, lo poco que le quedaba de humano, era consumido por una calavera.

Hermione gritó, y despertó aterrada. Solo había sido un sueño.

Su piel estaba húmeda por el sudor, y su respiración temblaba. La joven comprendió que no podría volverse a dormir. Se incorporó, y corrió un poco el dosel, para asegurarse de que Angela y Min todavía dormían. Su respiración era uniforme. Sintiéndose segura, la descorrió del todo, y abandonó la habitación silenciosamente.

La sala común también estaba desierta. La joven lamentó haber olvidado su reloj en la mesilla, debían ser más de la una. A esas horas, debería estar en su cama, durmiendo. Hermione se debatió un momento. Salir ahora estaba mal, y ella no quería romper las reglas. Pero por otra parte, podría dar un pequeño paseo y regresar rápidamente. Nadie tendría que verla. Si no se descubría el pecado, tampoco se descubriría el pecador.

Decidida, atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, ignorando las palabras de protesta que esta le dedicó.

Sus pies la condujeron solos, no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero sabía que tenía que llegar. Varios minutos después, cuando comenzaba a cansarse, unos pasos la alertaron. Aterrada, Hermione trató de esconderse. ¿Por qué diablos no se había quedado en su cuarto? Con todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho por ella... Seguro que ahora la expulsaban ¡El primer día de clases!

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió una voz, todavía entre las sombras—.

El corazón de Hermione se paralizó, para adquirir después una velocidad desorbitada. Ya no le preocupaba esconderse. Sabía quien era, y sabía que ese momento lo había vivido antes.

— Soy Hermione —dijo, a pesar de que el nombre no tendría que significar nada para él—.

El muchacho se acercó aun más, al punto que Hermione consiguió distinguir sus rasgos entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Y qué haces caminando por los pasillos a esta horas de la noche, Hermione? —cuestionó él.

Su voz cargaba un pequeño matiz humorístico que la joven logró captar. La chica no se amilanó, incluso cuando él acercó aun más su rostro.

— ¿Y tú? —él entrecerró un tanto los ojos, pero no contestó. La castaña supo que no iba a responder, sería ella la primera en confesar—. Te buscaba.

Los ojos de Tom se oscurecieron ligeramente, y Hermione cerró la boca asustada. Eso no era lo que pretendía decir, pero ahora que lo había dicho, sabía que era cierto.

Él alzo la mano y sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozas su mejilla, pero los retiró a tiempo, quizá arrepentido.

— ¿Me buscabas? ¿Por qué?

Él ya lo sabía. Lo buscaba por la misma razón que él la buscaba a ella, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

— Porque yo... creo... que te conozco.

— ¿Lo crees?

— Lo sé —rectificó ella—. Pero es extrañó, porque no recuerdo nada más. Únicamente a ti.

— Hermione —él pronunció su nombre como si fuera una caricia, y esta vez, no detuvo a sus dedos cuando estos rozaron su rostro. Fue un contacto ardiente para ambos —. Si me buscabas, y me recuerdas ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

— No lo se —susurró ella confusa—.

Pero si lo sabía.

Quería saber por qué su mirada la atrapaba de esa forma, hipnotizándola. Quería saber por qué no podía apartar su imagen de su mente, por qué su cuerpo ardía cuando él la tocaba. Quería saber cómo era posible que lo recordara, cuando dieciséis años de su vida estaban en blanco. Quería saber que clase de locura la invadía al pensar en él, el tipo de locura que la había impulsado a abandonar su dormitorio de noche y recorrer los fríos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwars, buscándolo.

Y aunque Hermione no formuló ninguna de esas preguntas en voz alta, no fue necesario que lo hiciera, pues él las leyó en sus ojos y contestó a todas ellas.

— Eso es algo... —su voz sonó dulce y melodiosa, hipnotizante— que yo también me he planteado

Para Hermione fue suficiente. Saber que ella tenía la misma influencia sobre Tom, que él sobre ella, alejó todos sus miedos de un solo golpe.

Por eso, cuando el joven acercó aun más su rostro, y Hermione intuyó lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no se apartó, sino que recibió sus labios con ternura, sumergiéndose en las mil emociones que aquel beso, su primer beso, le propició.

El Sol y la Luna, habían eclipsado por primera y no última vez.


	3. Chapter 3

****Por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su autora, nuestra querida JKR, quien con sus inmensos aciertos y sus grandes fallos, ha construido una saga que nos ha acompañado durante tantos años, y que ha dado vida y forma a nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Este escrito es sólo por diversión.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Cuando Hermione despertó, a la mañana siguiente, no podría haber afirmado con seguridad si los sucesos que recordaba de la noche anterior habían sido reales o simplemente un sueño. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo.

Dorea la arrastró fuera de la cama dos segundos después de haber abierto los ojos. Minerva la observaba entre severa y comprensiva junto a la puerta, ya arreglada y con la mochila sobre la espalda.

— ¡Deprisa, Hermione! —la encomió la pelirroja, colocando las manos en su espalada y empujándola hacía el baño—. Llevamos media hora intentando despertarte... ¡Y las clases empieza en cinco minutos!

— ¿Cinco minutos? —aquello basto para despertar a Hermione—. ¡Dadme solo dos!

Quitándose el pijama sin dejar de correr, llegó hasta el baúl, y sacó el uniforme y los libros. Se colocó la ropa mientras seleccionaba estos últimos y los introducía en su propia mochila. Después, cogió la bolsa y la arrojó frente a la puerta, mientras se escurría por el baño y sacaba el cepillo de dientes.

Necesitó, al menos, medio minuto para hacer un buen trabajo con estos. Al terminar, apenas le quedaba tiempo para ocuparse de su enmarañada y espesa melena. Demasiado agobiada para acudir a la magia, recurrió al método tradicional. Envolvió todo el cabello en un coleta y la aseguró con dos vueltas. El efecto no era del todo malo.

Sin dejar de correr, introdujo el peine en el cajón derecho y el cepillo de dientes en el izquierdo. Con todo arreglado, salió de allí, y se detuvo frente a las dos chicas un minuto cincuenta y cinco segundos más tarde de haber despertado. Ambas las miraron asombradas. Dorea exteriorizó la sorpresa. Minerva sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. No había tiempo para desayunar. Las tres juntas se dirigieron a su primera clase.

El profesor Dumbledore los esperaba con un extraño sombrero de bienvenida, largo, granate, y con una bola peluda en lo alto, según dijo, por ser el primer días de clases. Sin embargo, no les aburrió con un largo y tendido discurso sobre los TIMOS, como hubiera sido habitual por ser quinto año. Fue conciso y al grano, algo que todos agradecieron.

El resto de la clase la dedicaron a repasar los conceptos aprendidos durante el año anterior, y aunque Hermione no recordaba nada, tal inconveniente no se reflejó en su magia. Ella y Minerva fueron las únicas en convertir su tortuga en una tetera, lo cual les valió diez puntos para Gryffindor por cada una.

— ¿Ahora que toca?

— Pociones... hay que bajar a las mazmorras. No te preocupes, el profesor es... simpático. Bueno, tú seguro que le caes bien.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Slughorn es... aficionado a la gente lista, por decirlo de algún modo, y tiene una especial habilidad para detectar alumnos con futuros brillantes. Tom Riddle es su favorito, por supuesto. Aunque también lo es de muchos otros profesores.

Pareció que Minerva fruncía un poco el ceño al pronunciar su nombre, pero Hermione no reparó en ello. La mención del nombre de Tom había atraído a su cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, así como algunos otros que no sabía de donde provenían.

_"Hola, Tom. ¿Te importa si me siento?"_

_"A ti no te gusta tu nombre, ¿verdad Tom?"_

_"Eres muy valiente."_

_"¿Quién anda ahí?" "Soy Hermione"_

_"Te buscaba"_

_"Eso es algo, que yo también me he preguntado."_

Tan sumergida había estado en las clases, tratando de memorizarlo todo y dar su mejor intento, que incluso había llegado a olvidarse de él. O eso había creído.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no. Jamás podría olvidarse de él, pues él estaba siempre rondando en su cabeza, al punto, de ser la única cosa que recordaba de sus dieciséis años de vida. Y la había besado, la noche anterior. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué habría impulsado a Tom a besarla? ¿Y por qué ella no se había apartado?

No tenías esas respuestas, al menos, no todas, pero necesitaba encontrarlas.

— ¿Tom va a nuestra clase? —preguntó, tratando de aparentar desinterés—.

Minerva la observó un instante, suspicaz, pero respondió igualmente.

- Si, Pociones, Defensa, y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas las compartimos con los Slytherin, por lo que Riddle también estará presente.

— Ah, um...

Hermione fingió distraerse examinando una armadura cercana. Temía haber sido demasiado evidente, y, por otro lado, tampoco quería que Minerva la considerase una de esas chicas tontas que babean por el primer tío bueno que se cruza por su camino. Ella no era así, y por eso mismo, no comprendía la inherente necesidad que sentía, que la obligaba a estar día noche junto a Tom, ya fuera en pensamiento, o físicamente.

Aun así, no pudo contener la excitación que se acumuló en su estomago, mientras se acercaba a la mazmorra de pociones. Pronto lo vería, y quizá, examinando su rostro o sus expresiones, pudiera encontrar una explicación a su extraño comportamiento la otra noche. Al de ella, y al suyo.

Pero se llevo una decepción. Al entrar en clase, Tom Riddle ya estaba allí, sentado con sus compañeros Slytherin, y aunque ella no despegó los ojos de su espalda, él no se volvió ni una vez a mirarla.

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Acaso Tom solo se había divertido con ella?

— Hermione, ¿a quién miras? —cuestionó divertida Dorea, que acababa de llegar, mientras tomaba asiento entre las dos morenas—.

Hermione se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

— A nadie —contestó, tal vez, demasiado deprisa—.

La pelirroja rió sin creerla, pero el profesor entró en el aula en ese mismo momento y ya no tuvieron tiempo de hablar nada más.

Hermione trató de concentrarse, y respondió correctamente todas las preguntas, asegurándose un buen puesto en el club Slugh, pero una parte de su mente no pudo apartarse de aquel chico pálido, de ojos negros, ni un solo segundo.

Al terminar la clase, Hermione abandonó el aula con parsimonia, tal vez tratando de provocar un encuentro. Pero no lo logró. Tom Riddle pasó prácticamente rozándola, seguido por toda la cuadrilla Slytherin, y ni siquiera pareció reparar en ella. La morena sospechó que lo había hecho a propósito.

Pues bien, sabía captar una indirecta. Si Riddle no quería verla, ella no lo buscaría más. Se olvidaría de esa estúpida sensación que surgía en la punta de su estómago con solo pensar en él, de ese beso que nunca debió haber correspondido, de los absurdos recuerdos, y de todo lo demás respecto a él. Más allá de unas difusas memorias, lo conocía desde hacía dos días. No podía ser tan difícil sacarlo de su cabeza, y de... su corazón. Pues ahí era donde lo tenía por sobre todo metido.

Hermione suspiró.

El Gran Comedor bullía de gente y excitación, pero la morena no sentía ningún apetito, a pesar de haberse saltado también el desayunado. Aun así, se obligo a comer algo, en parte para no inquietar de más a sus amigas – especialmente a Minerva, que la observaba con gesto preocupado –, en parte para no morir de inanición.

Se sirvió un puñado de patatas asadas y un par de salchichas con una tostada, y trato de engullirlo todo ayudada con la ayuda de un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza. Le costó bastante. Cada bocado le sabía seco y sin gusto, y se le hundía en el estómago, pero entendía que aquello nada tenía que ver con la comida, era solo cosa suya.

A su alrededor las conversaciones eran bastante animadas, y Hermione se esforzó por introducirse en alguna de ellas, sin éxito.

Entonces lo vio.

Con una elegancia casi aristocrática, Tom Riddle abandonaba la mesa Slytherin.

Contuvo el aliento.

Los ojos negros del joven se volvieron, y capturaron los suyos un solo instante. Uno solo.

Perdió la razón.

Se incorporó, y sin siquiera disculparse o poner una excusa, lo siguió.

Sabía que era una locura, que debería dejarlo marchar. Sabía que hacía solo unos minutos había decidido olvidarlo, que él la había besado, y después ignorado. Sabía que era un error seguirle. Pero el poder que una simple mirada de esos ojos negros ejercía sobre ella... no podía controlarlo.

Iría, y lo encararía una vez más. Obtendría respuestas, pues las necesitaba. Y después... quizá, cuando las adquiriese, fuera capaz de recuperar la cordura y alejarse de él.

Tom detuvo sus pasos bajo la sombra de un gran haya, a las orillas del Lago, y esperó. Sabía que ella vendría.

Así fue. Medio minuto más tarde, Hermione se detuvo ante él. Los separaban apenas un par de metros. El joven permaneció mudo unos instantes, quizá esperando a que fuese ella quien rompiera el silencio, pero cuando quedo claro que eso no iba a ocurrir, habló.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sus ojos negros, fuera de lo acostumbrado, resplandecían con fuego propio y no se apartaron un instante de los suyos castaños. Hermione sintió como si una extraña corriente abrasara su interior, cautivándola, y tuvo que esforzarse para no caer en su embrujo. Aun así, cuando habló, su voz sonó firme y decidida, fuera de todo temblor.

— La verdad.

— Hay muchas verdades en este mundo —replicó él, sonriendo— demasiadas para conocerlas todas.

— Yo me conformaré con la tuya.

Tom amplió la sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa cínica, divertida, o cruel. Era una sonrisa que reflejaba fascinación. Toda la fascinación que siempre había sentido por ella, y que se ampliaba con cada palabra suya.

— ¡Ah! Eso simplifica las cosas. ¿Y sobre que tema en concreto deseas que te informe con mi verdad?

Hermione se hartó del juego. Fue directa al grano.

— ¿Por qué me basaste anoche?

Los ojos de Tom se oscurecieron un tanto, de un modo que no supo interpretar.

— Tú correspondiste ese beso —señalo con calma—.

— Si —aceptó— Y conozco las razones que me impulsaron a ello, aunque no las comprenda. Ahora necesito saber las tuyas.

— ¿Y si yo no deseo contestarte? —inquirió él, con el semblante sumamente serio—.

— Entonces, yo habré descubierto mi respuesta.

Tom suspiró y desvió la vista al horizonte. La morena comprendió que aquella era su sentencia, no había más. Ahora, debía marcharse de allí. ¿Pero por qué diablos dolía tanto? ¿Por qué su corazón se desgarraba con tan solo pensarlo?

Al margen de recuerdos difusos, que bien podrían ser invenciones, lo conocía solo desde hacía solo dos días, y su presencia se había vuelto ya tan necesaria como el oxígeno en sus pulmones. ¡No era justo! No lo era...

Sin percatarse, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas, y al dolor se le unía ahora la humillación. Quería correr, desaparecer, morir... cualquier cosa antes que seguir allí, antes que hacer frente a esos ojos negros que pronto se girarían, descubrirían su llanto y se burlarían de ella.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Cuanto Tom se giró, sus ojos solo portaban melancolía y pena, y cuando se percató de sus lágrimas, la mirada que le dedico fue tan dulce, preocupada y tierna, que a Hermione se le heló el corazón. ¿Cómo podía alguien contemplarla de ese modo, como si su piel fuese delicado cristal y, ella misma, el más preciado de los diamantes?

— Me jure a mi mismo que nunca te dejaría llorar —susurró, rozando su mejilla con delicadeza y limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de los dedos—. No soporto la idea de ser la causa de tus lágrimas.

— No puedo evitarlo —se disculpo Hermione, en un llanto ahogado—.

— Lo se —suspiró él—. ¿Podría la Luna olvidarse del Sol, cuando lo necesita para seguir viviendo, para irradiar su luz? ¿Podría el Sol ignorar a la Luna, la única criatura en los cielos capaz de llamar su atención? —por un momento, Tom sintió unos desgarradotes deseos de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella y olvidar todo lo demás, pero se contuvo—. Incluso la Luna ardería si se acerca demasiado al Sol, incluso ella sucumbiría a sus llamas, y él nunca se perdonaría haberla perdido.

Era el modo más sutil de advertirle, pero ella no se asustó.

— A veces —advirtió, acercándose un paso a él, y con las lagrimas ya secas en sus mejillas—, también suceden eclipses, y los astros brillan más hermosos que nunca. No me harás daño.

Avanzó un poco más, pero él la detuvo con sus palabras.

Tom Riddle era una persona sumamente egoísta y no se avergonzaba de ello. Si deseaba una cosa, al final la alcanzaba, y ni siquiera se fijaba en si alguien caía por el camino. Pero con ella no podía ser así, porque su dolor, le afectaba más que el suyo propio. Se obligó a resistir, sin embargo, Hermione, no tenía ninguna intención de ponérselo fácil.

— No me conoces, Hermione. Lo que puedas recordar de mi es una parte extinta de mi ser. Soy otra persona.

— Contemplé tu mirada hace dos días, en el Caldero Chorreante, y para entonces, ni siquiera recordaba haberte conocido antes. Eres tú quien me hechiza, no unas memorias.

— Soy peligroso —insistió, y ese era su último aviso—.

Hermione no sonrió, pues sabía que había más en Tom Riddle de lo que él mostraba al mundo. Pero tampoco se detuvo. Estaba más allá de su elección.

— No me importa —afirmó con rotundidad—. A mi no me harás daño.

Tom no pudo contenerse más tiempo, porque ella también lo hechizaba, con la intensidad de la mismísima gravedad, necesitaba unirse a ella, tocarla, abrazarla, y no soltarla jamás. Era la única cosa verdaderamente real en su mundo, y por ese mismo motivo, Tom se juró a sí mismo que mataría, y moriría, solo porque a ella no le sucediese ningún daño.

— Hermione —murmuró, atrayendo con fuerza su cuerpo hacia su pecho— eres la luz en un mundo de sombras.

— Te quiero, Tom. Mi amor por ti es lo único que tengo seguro en un mundo que me confunde.

La joven cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en su abrazo y se dejo llevar...

— No me dejes nunca, por favor…

No fue sólo una declaración. Ese último ruego enmarcaba los más profundos deseos del uno y del otro. Y sus labios volvieron a unirse, atrayéndose hacia sí con más intensidad aún que la noche anterior. Porque con ese beso, con ese simple contacto, con ese roce de labios... ambos se pertenecieron por completo y sellaron sus destino para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

****Por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su autora, nuestra querida JKR, quien con sus inmensos aciertos y sus grandes fallos, ha construido una saga que nos ha acompañado durante tantos años, y que ha dado vida y forma a nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Este escrito es sólo por diversión.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

* * *

><p>Los labios de Tom se unieron a los de ella en un delicado roce, una caricia al principio. Hermione jadeó, anhelante. Entonces él profundizó el beso. Su boca capto suya, atrapándola, y su lengua comenzó a saborear el interior de su piel, y a jugar con ella.<p>

Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose por completo en aquel beso. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Tom, y sus manos electrizaron la parte de alta de su espalda. Tom también la abrazó, rodeó su cintura con fuerza, y la atrajo hacía él, mientras sus labios seguían bailando el uno con el otro.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron. La joven dio un paso hacía atrás, con la respiración agitada, a fin de contener las millones de luces que parpadeaban en su cerebro, pero Tom la cogió de las manos, y la retuvo a su lado. Sabiendo que era inútil luchar, y sin desear hacerlo, Hermione acostó la cabeza contra su pecho y dejó que él la abrazara.

No podía creer lo que sentía. Como si ese fuera su lugar y no cualquier otro. Como si toda su vida, todos los recuerdos que no poseía, fueran nada comparados con lo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Lo sientes? —susurró, levantando el rostro para mirarlo—.

No hizo falta que preguntará más. Tom asintió. Hermione sonrió con fuerza.

— Creo que el descanso ya ha terminado —advirtió tiempo después, aun contra su voluntad—. Deberíamos volver.

Él asintió.

— Deberíamos —pero no hizo ademán de moverse—.

— Tom, prométeme que jamás te irás de mi lado.

— La última vez que yo te hice jurar algo semejante, tú te desvaneciste.

— Entonces prométeme que si alguna vez desaparezco de nuevo, me estrecharás entre tus brazos con fuerza y no permitirás que me vaya sola.

Tom la contempló unos instantes, y ella sintió como el negro de sus ojos adquiría un tono solemne. Si el hablaba ahora, no serían afirmaciones banales, sino palabras que lo perseguirán el resto de su vida.

— Lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió aliviada, y él alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Le gustaba el tacto de su piel. Aun así, su rostro seguía solemne, atado a un juramento que había hecho, por encima de todo, a si mismo, y que no dudaría en cumplir.

— Vamos – la insto él finalmente, alejándose unos pasos y tendiéndole la mano—. Volvamos a clase.

La mente de Hermione volvió a la realidad mientras dejaban atrás los terrenos y se acercaban al castillo. Hasta ahora, todo había transcurrido similar a como transcurre un sueño, pero eso se había acabado. El mundo real existía, y en apenas unos pasos más, los absorbería por completo. Quizá esa fuera la causa del extraño mutismo de Tom.

Hermione suspiró. Todavía no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que pensaba, al contrario que él, que siempre parecía entender sus pensamientos, pero si creía entender lo que enturbiaba su mente en esos instantes.

— Tom —lo llamo, deteniendo sus pasos—. Tal vez fuera mejor si entraras tú solo primero. De ese modo, y si somos cuidadosos, nadie tiene que sospechar nada.

— ¿Prefieres que sea un secreto? —preguntó él, con voz neutra—.

Hermione no estuvo segura, pero juraría que por un momento sus pupilas destilaron odio. Rechazó la posibilidad con un gesto de cabeza.

— Me es indiferente. Siempre he odiado a la gente que publica su vida personal en una revista, pero eso no es motivo para esconderme. Te quiero y no me importa que el mundo entero lo sepa.

Tom arqueó una ceja, aunque la oscuridad que rezumaban sus ojos volvía a ser la de siempre; parecía aliviado.

— ¿Entonces?

La morena agachó la vista, turbada, antes de responder.

— Es solo que pensé... —se giró hasta clavar sus ojos sobre él, sincerándose—. No quiero que los Slytherin te causaran problemas, Tom. No por mi culpa

Tom soltó una carcajada. Colocó los dedos sobre su mentón y lo alzó hasta dar con sus ojos. La proximidad hizo que saltaran chispas entre ellos. El corazón de Hermione latía desbocado mientras él no dejaba de observarla.

— Tú vales infinitamente más que ellos, Hermione. Jamás lo dudes. ¿No te preocupa más lo que te puedan decir tus amigas, o señor Dumbledore?

— ¿Dumbledore? —los ojos de Tom se oscurecieron visiblemente ante la mención del nombre de su viejo maestro—. Mis amigas… Acabo de conocerlas, Tom. No creo que se atrevan a opinar todavía sobre mi vida privada, y si hablaran en tu contra me negaría a escucharlas. Y en cuanto a él... no se porque tendía que interesarle el asunto.

— Oh. Pero le interesará.

De todos los magos que conocía, Dumbledore era el único que estaba a su altura. Otra estrella, aunque mucho más vieja y mucho menos poderosa, llena de ridículas ideas, y aficionada a perder el tiempo despilfarrando talento.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo despreciara, no podía ignorarlo. Dumbledore era alguien. Y sabía que, al margen de Hermione, era la persona que más lo conocía en el mundo, aun cuando solo hubiese visto la mínima parte de su superficie. Y eso era peligroso.

— En tal caso, escucharé lo que tenga que decirme y después me marcharé, asegurándole educadamente que ni mil razones más podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión, o de sentimiento.

— ¿Tan segura estás? —la tentó, examinándola con fijeza fijamente.

A pesar de su seriedad, su rostro reflejaba contento.

— Si. Lo estoy.

Tom sonrió. Después, volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó.

Atravesaron las puertas del castillo cogidos de la mano, y Hermione no se separó de él en todo el camino. Por suerte, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya recogidos en las aulas y no encontraron a nadie hasta llegar a clase de Defensa. Ahí fue cuando las cejas de todos los alumnos se alzaron y decenas de pares de ojos giraron sorprendidos para observarlos. Incluso al profesor, el viejo Tiberius, se le escapó una exclamación.

Hermione envidió el aplomo de Tom. Si algún rastro de nerviosismo circulaba por sus venas, lo cual era bastante improbable, nadie hubiera sido capaz de adivinarlo. Entro en el aula con paso seguro, expuso una educada disculpa ante el profesor por la demora y, tras localizar una par de mesas libres, se dirigió hacía ellas arrastrando a su novia consigo.

Hermione camino cabizbaja a su lado hasta acomodarse en su asiento, y se sintió tentada a seguir igual el resto de la clase, hasta que una especie de instinto protector rebelde apareció en su estomago. No era justo para Tom enfrentarse a la situación solo, incluso aunque no supusiese ningún esfuerzo para él hacerlo. Ella lo amaba, y ocultar la vista a los demás como si tuviera miedo no era la forma correcta de demostrarlo. Además, de pronto, la opinión del resto parecía tan insignificante y poco importante que Hermione se avergonzó de si misma y su comportamiento.

Arrastrada por un extraño sentimiento de fuerza, alzó la cabeza con orgullo y enfrento a cuantos la miraban. No supo muy bien que reflejaban sus ojos en aquel momento, pero lo cierto es que nadie aguanto frente a ellos, y pronto la lista de curiosos fue reducida a cero. Cuando el profesor planteó la primera pregunta, Hermione fue la más rápida en contestar.

Tom, a su lado, sonrió orgulloso. No se había equivocado, solo ella era digna de sentarse en su trono y compartir su reinado. La única digna. Su futura emperatriz oscura.

La clase de Defensa se hizo eterna para Hermione, pero nada comparada a la de Encantamientos. El joven y bajito profesor Flitwick estuvo repasando los encantamientos convocadores del curso anterior, algo que ella realizaba con tanta facilidad como elevar un pluma con el _wingardiu leviosa_. Para la colmo, la clase se compartía con los Ravenclaw, no con los Slytherin, y sin la presencia de Tom la muchacha se sentía extrañamente ansiosa.

La mayor parte de la hora la paso en las musarañas, recordando las frases dichas por Tom unos momentos atrás, y huyendo de la preocupada mirada que le lanzaba McGonagall desde su asiento.

De seguro querría interrogarla cuando acabara la clase, y aunque comprendía y agradecía su preocupación por ella, no se sentía ganas para dar explicaciones en ese momento. En ningún momento, en realidad. Lo que había entre ella y Tom era tan íntimo, tan especial, que compartirlo con las demás persona parecía sacrilegio.

Suspirando Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tampoco era sano pensar de aquel modo, y trató de distraerse escuchando las aburridas explicaciones de Flitwick el resto de la hora.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase, Hermione se incorporó a la velocidad de un torbellino, sujeto la mochila a su espalda de malas maneras y se abandonó el aula dejando tras de si un rebulló de papeles suspendidos.

Minerva y Dorea se miraron sorprendidas, el ceño fruncido de la primera contrastaba con la sonrisa comprensiva de la segunda.

Hermione no detuvo su marcha hasta llegar al hall principal, pero una vez allí dudo que camino tomar. Tom había tenido que asistir a Aritmancia, en el torre este, paralela a Adivinación, pero quizá tras el timbre hubiera bajado a la Sala Común para dejar algún libro. Aquellos segundos de indecisión le dieron la respuesta.

— ¡Hermione! – el joven avanzaba hacía ella dejando atrás la entrada a las mazmorras; así pues, su suposición había sido correcta.

La muchacha sonrió, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago con el simple roce de su voz, pero después frunció el ceño al verlo. Su andar era tensó, mantenía los brazos rígidos, al igual que los pópulos en las mejillas, y el negro de sus ojos brillaba con un matiz peligroso, cercano a la furia.

Sin embargo, conforme se fue acercando a ella, todo eso desapareció. Sus mejillas se ahorcaron en una sonrisa y su rostro adquirió un matiz de calma, de relajación. Sus ojos brillaron con adoración al contemplarla. Tal era el cambio, que Hermione creyó haber imaginado lo anterior.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió con voz tierna, mientras apartaba un oscuro mellón de cabello de su frente.

Era increíble como hasta las cosas más simples podían hacerla sentir tan completamente llena.

— Contigo, siempre —respondió él, antes de entrelazar los brazos alrededor de su espalda posesivamente, y apoderarse de sus labios con una lenta y frugal caricia—. ¿Te apetece que vayamos fuera?

Hermione sonrió como respuesta.

El tiempo seguía siendo bueno, por lo que caminaron sin prisa de la mano hasta llegar a orillas del lago y después se recostaron sobre el césped. Tom se mantuvo erguido, con las piernas cruzadas, y la joven se tumbó entera sobre la tierra, apoyando el cuello entre ellas; desde allí podía divisarlo todo, desde el cielo hasta el lago.

— ¿Verdad que son bonitos los colores que forma en Sol cuando resplandece sobre el agua? —señaló en un estado de completa sugestión, tras varios instantes de silencio contemplándose el uno al otro—.

— Te gustan... —inquirió Tom fascinado; él nunca era capaz de fijarse en esos pequeños y hermosos detalles—.

— Brillan como diamantes, pero son… aún más naturales.

El muchacho la contemplo unos instantes, pensativo. Ella era tan valiosa a sus ojos, tan hermosa... Poseía una belleza interior que no contaba rival.

Sus ojos castaños adquirían una intensa y cautivadora expresión de como respuesta a la belleza del agua, dos seductores hoyuelos surgían en sus mejillas como producto involuntario de su maravillosa sonrisa, su espeso y abundante cabello, sin orden, con una organización caótica y variable, contrastaba totalmente con lo que él era.

Después sacó la varita y trató de reunir en su mente todas aquellas sensaciones. Jamás había tratado de crear algo bello, y no estaba convencido de poder hacerlo, pero ninguna inspiración podría ser tan efectiva como la de esa mágica criatura que reposaba entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Después efectuó una elegante floritura agitando la varita por encima de sus cabezas.

Hermione, que lo había contemplado entre confusa y fascinada durante todo el proceso, tuvo que ahogar una exclamación ante lo que sucedió a continuación; la superficie del lago se removió y flotó hasta colocarse por encima de sus cabezas, formando un cúpula de agua cuyo centro se situaba justo encima de sus cabezas. Los rayos del Sol golpeaban el agua y esta se dividía en multitud de brillantes fragmentos de colores. Parecían estar prisioneros en un palacio de cristal.

— Tom... —murmuró emocionada—, esto es... Es tan hermoso.

— Es tu esencia mezclada con mi magia —explicó el, acariciando sus cabellos castaños—. Tú eres mi inspiración.

Hermione lo contempló asombrada unos instantes, quizá asustada, esperando que el hechizo se rompiera y uno de los dos se desvaneciera del mundo, pero Tom sostuvo su mirada con seriedad, totalmente cautivado de su reflejo, y Hermione no pudo más que sonreír para él. No sabía quien era, ni cual era ese otro mundo del que provenía, pero lo que sí sabía con total seguridad, era que si Tom no formaba parte de él, entonces no merecía la pena volver para averiguarlo.

Todavía encantada, la joven enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e irguió la espalda para poder besarlo. Sus labios conectaron en seguida, produciendo una corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus espaldas. Hermione sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, y no acalló aquel deseo acariciando su rostro ni recorriendo su espalda; necesitaba sentirlo, sentir su cuerpo haciendo presión contra suyo, invadiendo su espacio, formando parte de él.

Tom también lo sintió; una necesidad que nunca había sentido, algo que trascendía lo físico, que alcanzaba lo... espiritual. Y profundizó el beso.

De alguna manera, el cuerpo de Hermione presionó el suyo hasta que ambos acabaron tumbados sobre la hierba, él encima de ella. Sus piernas se enredaron, sus manos indagaban ansiosas la piel bajo las camisas del otro; la respiración se incrementaba, acorde a los intensos latidos de ambos corazones. No había sangre corriendo por sus venas, únicamente fuego.

Hasta que finalmente Hermione se separó. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, nada podría haberlos detenido; o peor aun, no estaba segura de querer que algo los detuviera. _Pero solo estoy con él desde hace dos días_, aquel pensamiento que con tanta frecuencia había visitado su mente en las últimas horas, cada vez perdía más importancia. Hermione no entendía por qué, o cómo era posible, pero sabía que lo amaba, lo amaba completamente, lo amaba con una intensidad que le sería imposible sentir por cualquier otra persona.

Colocó los brazos sobre el pecho del joven y, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, apartó los labios y ejerció una leve presión contra él. Tom pareció despertar de un sueño al sentirlo. Hermione lo miró y trató de murmurar unas palabras como excusa, pero sus ojos reflejaban tal confusión y vulnerabilidad que estas se perdieron en su garganta. Permaneció estática.

Él pareció notar su rigidez porque se incorporó de golpe, apartándose un par de pasos, hasta dar con el muro de agua; tras un instante de vacilación, lo atravesó sin problema. Hermione dudo en seguirlo... nunca, ni siquiera cuando era niños había visto en sus ojos una fragilidad tan pronunciada, era... le sangraba corazón el pensar que ella podía ser la responsable; pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo.

Tom todavía no era capaz de entenderlo, y sentía vulnerable. Él, miedo, vulnerabilidad, desconcierto. No era posible. Desde que era un bebé, siempre había tenido sus emociones bajó control; eran algo secundario, algo sujeto a su mente y a sus intereses. Incluso cuando le decía a Hermione que la amaba, a pesar de ser totalmente sincero al decirlo, era él quien controlaba ese amor, no al contrario.

Pero por un momento, mientras la besaba, mientras deseaba hacerla suya... lo había perdido todo; prácticamente... se había olvidado de sí mismo, de su propia existencia. Si ella no le hubiera detenido... habría perdido el control. Por completo.

— Tom —lo llamó, acercándose a él frente a la falta de respuesta—. No pasa nada ¿sabes? Somos humanos, y lo que sentimos... no es normal, va más allá de toda lógica y razón. Es magia.

_Magia_. Tom no se sentía humano, al menos no un humano común... Esa sería una descripción demasiado pobre para lo que él era, para lo que ambos, ella también, eran. ¿Pero sería posible que la magia tuviera algo que ver en sus sentimientos? Después de todo, él se había valido de magia para crear la cúpula de agua, pero no solo había sido magia, había sido magia mezclada con su esencia lo que le había permitido crearla.

¿Esa era la respuesta, entonces? ¿Era magia, destino lo que los mantenía unidos? La gente se enamora y se desenamora constantemente; no hay nada mágico en ello, única debilidad humana. Pero ellos eran más que eso, ¿cierto? Eran seres en cierto sentido superiores, las leyes que se aplicaban al resto ellos podían cambiarlas. Por eso ella le afectaba de tal modo, por eso la razón palidecía a su lado. No era amor, no era un sentimiento humano normal, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era mucho más.

Inconscientemente, Tom se relajó. Dejó que ella lo abrazara e incluso recostó la cabeza contra su pecho. Ya no se sentía vulnerable, es más, estaba satisfecho de los resultados de aquella experiencia... Ahora por fin podía entenderlo. Su destino era amarse y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

— ¿Te gustan las mascotas? —preguntó curioso, tiempo después, cuando los dos volvían a estar sentados sobre la hierba—.

— Los gatos peludos y los conejos blancos, suavecitos, con las orejas rosadas.

Tom sonrió ante su infantil descripción.

— ¿Qué opinión te merecen las serpientes?

— Me agradan más que los leones, desde luego —bromeó con naturalidad—. Por un parte prácticamente son mis animales favoritos. Quiero decir, ellas resultan tan... cautivadoras. Pero también cargan con ese alo tan oscuro y temible... Una mezcla de fascinación y miedo, supongo.

Su respuesta produjo una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Tom; como si estuviera disfrutando de un chiste privado. Pero en seguida se puso serio, es más, Hermione hubiera jurado que... ilusionado.

— Quiero presentarte a alguien —afirmó, instantes después—.

Hermione lo observó curiosa; sin mirarla, el muchacho susurró unas palabras intangibles que parecían silbidos, y apenas tres segundos después una pequeña serpiente acudió a su llamada arrastrándose por el suelo. Hermione se tensó, pero no pudo dejar de obsérvala, fascinada. Su cuerpo era delgado y su longitud nada excesiva; una serie de anillos rojos, amarillos y negros eran formados por sus escamas.

— Es... preciosa —susurró hipnotizada, después elevo la vista—. ¿Es tu mascota?

Tom solo sonrió.

— Puedes tocarla —indicó—.

— ¿No es venenosa?

— Solo para quien yo quiero que lo sea.

Hermione alzó la mano hasta depositarla con cuidado en sus escamas. Eran frías, tal como esperaba, pero no le causaron repulsión, al contrario... había algo mágico en ellas. Cuando se aseguró de que la serpiente soportaba su roce mansamente, se atrevió a recorrer todo su cuerpo en una caricia. Por la forma en que movió la cabeza, pareció disfrutarla.

— ¿Le has colocado algún nombre? —inquirió, todavía sin apartar los ojos de ella..

Tom dudó un momento antes de responder.

- Se llama... Nagini —sus ojos se oscurecieron al pronunciar el nombre, cargados de emociones—.

—Nagini —repitió Hermione, el nombre adquirió un matiz distinto en sus labios—.

— Así se escucharía tu nombre en su lengua…

Tom miraba aquella serpiente con más cariño del que podía dedicar al resto del mundo, la miraba con casi la misma devoción con que la miraba a ella. Debía haber sido su única compañera en años... y le había puesto su nombre. Era demasiado para pensarlo siquiera. Ellas eran todo lo que el tenía, y ella no quería a nadie excepto a él.

— ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

— Ella me encontró — explicó; se sentía extrañamente cómodo hablando con ella de esto, de cosas suyas, de cosas que nunca habría tenido intención de rebelar a nadie excepto a Hermione –. Es una serpiente mágica, ¿sabes? Cuando ella elige un compañero y lo muerde, permanece atada a él resto de su vida, y su longevidad se posterga hasta que él muere. Su veneno no cicatriza con ningún tipo de poción o hechizo mágico, pero su saliva si es capaz de curarlo. Cura cualquier herida o enfermedad, en realidad, exactamente como...

— Como las lagrimas de un fénix... —concluyó Hermione por él—.

Tom sonrió y Nagini se enroscó alrededor de su muñeca, realmente parecían unidos.

— ¿Y siempre tendrá este tamaño?

Su compañero elaboró una medio sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron extraños antes de responder.

— Créeme. Cuando Nagini crezca, ningún ser, ni mago ni muggle, podrá interponerse en su camino.

Hermione trató de imaginar una aterradora serpiente de instinto asesino en el lugar de aquella pequeña y dulce cría, pero no fue capaz. Acarició una vez más con ternura su cabeza y la serpiente le dio un lametazo en respuesta. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser terrorífica una criatura de esas características?

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando, juntos, el uno con el otro y con Nagini deslizándose plácidamente entre ellos. A la hora de la cena, Tom acompañó a Hermione hasta las escaleras que conducían a su torre, pues la joven necesitaba cambiarse para asistir. Después, con Nagini cómodamente enroscada en su brazo oculta tras la túnica, él mismo se dirigió a su sala común.

Mientras descendía por las mazmorras, su tranquila expresión de paz se fue alterando progresivamente, hasta ser completamente reemplazada por una máscara fría de desprecio y furia contenidos. Sin dejar de caminar, sus ojos, dos oscuras masas negras, observaron a la serpiente con placida devoción.

_— Ahora pequeña, hagamos pagar a esas débiles... serpientes —rebozó de sarcasmo la palabra— habernos cuestionado está mañana, ¿te parece?_

Nagini, atenta a sus palabras, restregó cariñosamente la cabeza contra su brazo, y sonrió.

_— Si —siseó complacida—, hagámoselo pagar._

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

****Por supuesto, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su autora, nuestra querida JKR, quien con sus inmensos aciertos y sus grandes fallos, ha construido una saga que nos ha acompañado durante tantos años, y que ha dado vida y forma a nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Este escrito es sólo por diversión.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

La sala común que se ubicaba en las mazmorras de Hogwarts se hallaba en completo silencio. A diferencia de las otras casas, donde reinaba un aire casual y hogareño, ésta destilaba una marcada elegancia y cierto tenebrismo, acentuado por la suave luz verde que se filtraba desde el techo y dotaba de luminiscencia a las paredes bañadas en plata. Los muebles de oscuro ébano, los tapices de terciopelo verde, los sillones de cuero negro y los candelabros con forma de serpiente, constituían toda su decoración.

Aun así, y a pesar de que dicho ambiente pareciera materializar la personalidad de sus habitantes, en cualquier día común, el rasgar de una pluma, el pasar de las páginas de un libro, o el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea... se hacían presente para perturbar la mortífera nada que hoy sólo podía escucharse. Incluso los atolondrados alumnos de primero habían mostrado la suficiente prudencia para retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Tom Riddle disfrutaba aquel ambiente, caldeado, con el temor bullendo en el aire tan próximo y tan cargado que prácticamente era posible saborearlo. Lo disfrutaba, porque era él quien lo había causado.

_— Maravilloso, ¿verdad?_ —inquirió a la serpiente que reptaba tranquilamente por uno de los desocupados sillones—.

Nagini giró el cuello hacía él, siseando con aprobación, mientras dejaba entre ver orgullosa sus afilados e impolutos colmillos.

_— Debiste dármelo como aperitivo._

El joven arqueó las cejas, con controlado interés.

_— Creí que aún faltaban algunos años antes de que pudieses alimentarte de un humano._

La serpiente giró el rostro y siseó con furia, como si la hubiera ofendido, pero después volvió a clavar sus serpentinos ojos en él.

_— Me las hubiera arreglado_ —aseguró con arrogancia—.

Tom la deleitó con una pequeña carcajada, de aquellas que guardaba únicamente para la intimidad con ella.

_— No lo dudo, mi pequeña Nagini. Pero me temo que el orgullo Malfoy es demasiado costoso de digerir, incluso para ti. No... _—reflexionó un instante—. _Nos conviene que viva por ahora. Tengo algunos planes para él, y muerto no nos sirve._

La serpiente no respondió. Su cuerpo dejó de deslizarse por el sillón y se enrolló sobre si misma, ocultando la cabeza entre sus anillos. Tom intuyó su desaprobación aunque también supo que no discutiría con él esta vez.

_— Amenazó con herirla_ —siseó ella, no obstante, unos momentos más tarde—.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto instantáneo, que cualquiera habría pasado por alto. Pero Nagini lo conocía demasiado y percibió como sus pupilas se estrechaban milesimamente, y su mirada se empañaba a causa del odio.

_—Sí. Lo hizo_ —asintió Tom lentamente, con un siseo tan helador como la propia muerte—. _Fui un iluso al creer que bastaría con nuestras manos entrelazadas durante la clase para que ellos la entendieran como mía. Pero no volveré a cometer ese error._

_—Él te envidia. Desea tu puesto_ —observó Nagini sagazmente—.

Tom asintió con el rostro imperturbable. Había vuelto a enmascarar con éxito sus sentimientos.

_—Por supuesto. Es un Malfoy y un iluso. Se cree con derecho de gobernar a los Slytherin únicamente por su apellido. Y aun así_ – sonrió a la serpiente –. _Ni siquiera él es tan estúpido para desafiarme abiertamente._

Nagini asomó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus anillos, dando esta vez por válidas sus palabras.

—_De todos modos_ —advirtió, decidida a sisear la última palabra—. _Si vuelve a hacerlo, seré yo quien trate con él._

* * *

><p>Tras despedirse de Tom en el vestíbulo, Hermione se apresuró a llegar a su propia torre. Los momentos vividos aquella tarde permanecían grabados con fuerza en su memoria, y su corazón todavía latía desbocado al rememorar la emoción tan profunda y embriagadora que sus ojos carbón despertaban en ella. El rozar de sus labios, sus caricias, la tibieza de su piel, el fuego que había sacudido sus venas tras el chocar de sus cuerpos, sobre la hierba...<p>

Había sido algo mágico, y así se lo había dicho a él. Porque no había otra forma de explicarlo.

_Magia_.

Con una pequeña e intima sonrisa adornando sus labios, Hermione atravesó las puertas de su Sala Común encontrándosela prácticamente desierta. Apenas quedaban una docena de alumnos mayores que ella que, por la forma en que devoraban sus libros, deberían estar preparándose para los EXTASIS. Considerando la hora, Hermione dedujo que el resto se hallaría en sus dormitorios, preparándose para la cena.

Un tanto aliviada de que la noticia de que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor estaban juntos no se hubiera difundido todavía, y preguntándose a sí misma cuánto tiempo duraría aquella suerte, alcanzó la Torre y emprendió la subida hacia su propio dormitorio.

Debió intuir que las cosas serían un poco diferentes una vez atravesará aquellas puertas de roble.

Las miradas de Minerva y Doria se clavaron inmediatamente sobre ella, con cien interrogantes silenciosos brillando en sus ojos, pardos los de la una, castaños los de la otra. Hermione realizó su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar dichas preguntas no realizadas, las saludó a ambas amablemente, atravesó la habitación y se inclinó sobre su baúl buscando algo adecuado que ponerse.

Su apatía parecía sacudir la curiosidad de Dorea, quien captó la indirecta y se retiro en cuanto concluyó de arreglarse ella misma. Minerva, por el contrario, continuó estudiándola detenidamente, y Hermione comprendió que estaba esperando a quedarse a solas para entablar una conversación con ella. Intuición que quedó demostrada cuando la pelirroja abandonó la habitación como un rayo porque había quedado con Potter para no sé qué trabajo de Transformaciones y ella no mostró ningún interés en alcanzarla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió cansada de su indagacion, quizás un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía—.

— Yo no soy quien para meterme en tus asuntos, Hermione. Hace muy poco tiempo que te conozco y, aunque me gustas, no soy quien para pedirte explicaciones...

— ¿Entonces?

— Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con Tom Riddle —los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron, no se esperaba tal cosa—. No es asunto mío indagar en vuestra relación, y no me preguntes por qué te digo esto, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Pero en los cinco años que he vivido en Hogwars jamás he visto a Tom Riddle interesarse por algo que no sea él o provechoso para él. No quiero que te haga daño

— Yo lo conozco mejor que tú —replicó a la defensiva, sin poder desechar sus palabras con la fácilidad que hubiera deseado—. Nos conocimos de niños. Sé que él no me hará daño.

— Está bien, te creo. Pero... Hay algo en él... Algo distinto a los otros. Un aura oscura, peligrosa... Cuando me mira a los ojos, yo... En realidad no sé precisarlo. Olvida eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo ten cuidado. Y no sólo con él. Las cosas en Inglaterra no son como en los Estados Unidos... Aquí somos mucho más conservadores. No quiero que tengas problemas.

Hermione asintió, todavía demasiado confusa para pronunciar palabra. ¿Algo oscuro? ¿Peligroso? ¿A qué se refería Minerva exactamente? ¿Y por qué aquellas palabras resonaban en su memoria con tanta fuerza, como si se tratase del eco de un recuerdo perdido?

Por un instante, cerró los ojos y la invadió la visión de una calavera. Una calavera viva, de ojos rojos.

_No_. La joven alejó aquellas visiones de su cabeza. Ella conocía a Tom, no sólo por los recuerdos de su infancia, sino... a causa de algo especial, diferente. Algo que los unía inevitablemente, como los cuerpos a la Tierra, como el Sol a la Luna. No había motivos para dudar de él, y muchísimo menos para temer que él pudiera causarle algún daño. La mera insinuación era ridícula.

Simplemente, había algo que impedía conectar a Tom próximamente con otras personas. Eso es lo que había notado Minerva.

Sonriendo con convicción, fue a expresar a su compañera aquello en lo que tan firmemente creía. Pero tan pronto como separó los labios, comprendió que en aquel dormitorio ya no quedaba nadie excepto ella. Min se había marchado dejándola reflexionar a solas sobre sus palabras.

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor bullía vida y agitación. Los estudiantes de cada casa y los profesores conversaban animadamente en sus respectivas mesas mientras saboreaban los más copiosos y exquisitos manjares. Inmediatamente tras atravesar sus puertas, Hermione dirigió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin, y si alguna duda pudo quedar en su mente tras la conversación con Minerva, fue disuelta instantáneamente.<p>

Los ojos negros de Tom atraparon los suyos con la misma intensidad de siempre y Hermione sintió como si a través de ese lejano contacto él desnudase su alma. Percibió la conocida la turbación que la hacía sentir tan frágil y vulnerable a su lado, pero también tan poderosa, como si el mundo entero fuera suyo y nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La corriente de excitación que se extendía por sus venas colmándola de vida, atrayéndola hacía él, haciéndola olvidar todo, desde su nombre hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

Y hubiera permanecido allí eternamente, simplemente contemplándolo.

Pero el escaso raciocinio que todavía perduraba en su mente y que no le había sido arrebatado por esos pozos de oscuro carbón, la forzó a retirar la mirada. Y Hermione percibió como lejos de aquel contacto, lentamente, como si de despertar de un profundo y arrebatador sueño se tratara, volvía recuperar la cordura, junto al dominio de sus pensamientos, de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos.

Lejos, en la mesa Slytherin, Tom Riddle elaboró una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su propia mesa, siendo consciente por primera vez de los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que parecían resonar por encima de todo el bullicio del inmenso salón, clavándose fieramente en su pecho con el aterrador conocimiento de que, si Minerva hubiera tenido razón en cualquiera de sus afirmaciones, ella no tendría escapatoria; estaría perdida para siempre.

Tal vez siempre lo hubiese estado.

Dorea y Minerva la recibieron sonrientes al llegar a la mesa, abriéndole un sitio a su lado en el banco, la primera con su alegría desbordante, la segunda con una amabilidad y atención casi extrema, demostrando que todavía no había olvidado su delicada conversación. Hermione correspondió la sonrisa de ambas y participó animadamente con ellas en la tertulia, que viraba desde el culo de Potter, hasta el próximo examen de Transformaciones, aclarando sin palabras que no había nada que lamentar.

Durante ese pequeño espacio disfrutó de la sabrosa comida y de la compañía de sus amigas, e incluso fue capaz de olvidarse un poco de Tom, aun cuando éste siempre siguiera presente en sus pensamientos. Una vez pasados los postres, en cambio, su corazón volvió a mostrarse agitado.

Porque sabía que él vendría por ella.

Y no se equivocó.

—Hermione, ¿me permites?

Ella no lo había sentido llegar y se sobresaltó cuando el posó la mano en su hombro, llamándola. Su corazón volvió a latir acelerado. Trató de concentrarse, de responder.

—Claro... —sólo logró pronunciar una única palabra, pero a él pareció bastarle, pues sonrió satisfecho—.

Murmurando una débil excusa a sus amigas e ignorando las miradas de todos fijas en ella, tomó su mano y permitió que la guiara lejos de allí.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir? —le dio a elegir cuando llegaron al vestíbulo—.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa.

— ¿Estamos a tiempo de visitar los jardines? Todavía no los he disfrutado a la luz de las estrellas.

Tom sonrió.

— Por supuesto.

La noche era preciosa. Sin nubes. Con las estrellas brillando infinitas sobre el firmamento y la Luna dotando de un tibio color blanquecino a la hierba y las flores de principios de septiembre. Tom alzó su varita y conjuró sin problema una manta sobre el suelo, donde ambos se tumbaron sin temor al roció que condecoraba las plantas como fruto de la humedad de la noche.

Hermione se acercó a él y apoyó con ligeraza la cabeza sobre su pecho, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente. Tom no realizó ningún movimiento, pero al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, preguntó:

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás inquieta...

La joven alzó los ojos hacía él, sorprendida de que hubiese captado su estado de animo con tanta claridad; mas no se sintió capaz de revelarle sus preocupaciones.

— No es nada...

Tom no insistió. Por el contrario, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pequeño satélite que brillaba entero sobre sus cabezas. No era una esfera perfecta, como podría parecer el Sol a ojos humanos. Poseía cavidades dibujadas en su centro y erosiones alrededor de su aro. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las cosas comunes, aquellas imperfecciones sólo acentuaban su hermosura.

— ¿La ves? —se la señaló a Hermione—. Te veo reflejada en ella.

Hermione apretó sus párpados y aspiró aire con fuerza, lo retuvo unos instantes en sus pulmones, y lo expulsó fuera. Después confesó, lentamente:

— Hable con mis amigas... sobre nosotros. Les pareció extraño.

— ¿Se enfadaron contigo?

La voz de Tom adquirió un tono helado al preguntar aquello, casi sepulcral. Y por unos instantes, la palabra _peligroso_ retornó a la mente de Hermione. Inmediatamente se reprendió por aquello, mas aun así no se sintió con fuerzas para hablarle de su conversación con Minerva.

- No. No, fue eso. Simplemente... les resultó extraño. Yo les expliqué que nos conocíamos de niños pero Tom, eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo —irguió su cuerpo parcialmente y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué apenas recuerdo retazos rotos de mi vida y sin embargo podría enumerar uno a uno cada momento qué pase contigo? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros qué es tan fuerte, tan poderoso, qué se desvincula de toda razón y cordura? ¿Por qué me siento a traída a ti como...?

— ¿Cómo el Sol a la Luna? —concluyó él por ella—.

Se había incorporado y la miraba fijamente. Hermione asintió, pero después desvió el rostro, incapaz de enfrentar la intensidad de su mirada. Los ojos de Tom dejaron paso a una ternura muy poco común en él, y le acarició la mandíbula con las puntas de sus dedos, incitándola a mirarlo de nuevo. La joven se estremeció ante aquel contacto tan frío.

— ¿De verdad son esas preguntas las que te inquietan, Hermione? ¿O hay algo más?

Hermione se mordió el labio, confusa. Sin saber bien qué responder ni a él, ni a sí misma.

—No lo sé... —reconoció con sinceridad—. Pero sé que hay algo.

Tom continuaba observándola fijamente, y Hermione tuvo la inexplicable intuición de que aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos negros que la veían, eran algo más que humanos... dos pozos ennegrecidos de infinita sabiduría que habían existido desde siempre, incluso antes de sí mismos.

—Te advertí una vez que soy peligroso —ecordó él, ajeno a sus pensamientos—. ¿Recuerdas tú lo que respondiste?

— "A mi no me harás daño" —recitó ella, con el corazón estremecido—. Eso fue lo que dije... Y lo sigo diciendo.

El joven sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos permanecieron serenos, imperturbables.

—Hermione, aquella vez no creíste mis palabras —observó sagazmente—. Pero ahora comienzas a creer, ¿no es así?

La muchacha desvió el rostro. Avergonzada de que leyera sus dudas con tanta claridad. Sintiéndose culpable por no ser capaz de disiparlas.

—No sé lo que creo, Tom –reconoció, volviendo a mirarle–. Pero sé que confió en ti. Con mi vida.

Él volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa, tierna está vez, y si Hermione no lo hubiese creído imposible, con un deje de tristeza.

—Me gustaría hacer honor a esa confianza. Y por ello no voy a mentirte. Algún día oirás cosas de mi que te asustarán y que quizá sean ciertas. Verás cosas de mi que te harán desear huir lejos, y si decides marcharte, no voy a retenerte a la fuerza. Pero ocurra lo que ocurra –la tomó del mentón y la miró fijamente–, recuerda y jamás dudes, de lo que siento por ti. Eso es algo que jamás cambiará, como tampoco el hecho de que moriré antes de permitir que sufras cualquier daño.

A Hermione pudo haberle asustado la seriedad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras. Su corazón volvía a latir acelerado y de alguna manera, no le cabía duda de que serían ciertas; en todos los sentidos. Y aun así, a pesar de que una parte de ella quería alejarse, y gritar, y huir donde la magia de aquellos ojos no pudiera alcanzarla, de antemano sabía que no iría a ninguna parte. Porque con mayor fuerza que la necesidad de apartarse de él, existía la urgencia de permanecer a su lado. Para siempre.

Tal vez por ello alzó la mano y la posó sobre su mejilla, en un tierna y dulce caricia; y él permitió aquel toque, y permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

— No sé quien eres, Tom. Y a veces creo que tampoco sé quien soy yo. Pero sé lo que siento. Sé que te quiero. Sé que hay una parte de ti que desconozco y me asusta. Sé que, aun así, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti –pausó, para mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Es posible...?

— Lo es.

Sus labios volvieron a sumirse en un beso único y electrizante, como sólo los que ellos dos compartían, cargado de emoción, compuesto de dos almas tan diferentes, una luz y otra oscuridad, que de alguna manera estaban predestinadas a encontrarse y amarse desde antes del principio de los tiempos.

* * *

><p>Se despidieron en el vestíbulo. Tom insistió en acompañarla hasta su torre pero Hermione aseguró que no era necesario. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo encontrara vagando por los pasillos a deshora, muchos menos por su culpa. El joven formuló una de sus características medio sonrisas cuando ella así se lo dijo, y Hermione sospechó que él tenía sus formas de evitar ser visto. Aun así respeto su decisión.<p>

La beso suavemente en los labios como despedida, arrebatándole el aliento, y se perdió dirección a las mazmorras. Hermione tardó unos segundos en moverse y empezar a caminar para llegar cuanto antes al refugio de su Sala Común.

Todos los pasillos que recorrió se encontraban desiertos. Sólo una vez hubo de esconderse al traspasar una esquina, para evitar ser vista por un fantasma. Apresurando el paso y agradeciendo a Merlín su buena suerte, Hermione dobló el último recodo para llegar a su destino. Tan ensimismada iba en sí misma, que no fue capaz de verlo hasta que casi chocó con él.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore!

—Señorita Granger –Hermione se sonrojó profusamente al verse atrapada por él precisamente, cuando tantos favores le debía. Abrió la boca para explicarse pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido. No obstante, el profesor no parecía enfadado–. La estaba esperando. A decir verdad, desearía habar con usted. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en acompañarme a mi despacho?

Todavía incapaz de hablar, Hermione sacudió la cabeza para mostrar su conformación.

¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore la esperaba? ¿Sería de algo tan importante que palideciera con la idea de que ella hubiese estado andando por el castillo a deshora? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su supuesto viaje en el tiempo o sus recuerdos?

Se le encogió el corazón ante esta posibilidad. No temía que lo que fuesen a hablar estuviese relacionado con su memoria. Tal vez incluso, recuperar parte o el total de ella, la ayudaría a entenderse mejor a sí misma y a disipar sus dudas sobre... algo relacionado con Tom. Por supuesto, no relacionado con los sentimientos que se profesaban, sino más bien sobre su persona... sobre aquella extraña sensación de peligro que la invadía cuando pensaba en él y él no estaba cerca para hechizarla con la magia de sus ojos.

Lo que la inquietaba es que tuviese que ver con su viaje en el tiempo, o con su regreso a "casa". Una casa que, de todos modos, no recordaba. Y aún si lo hiciese, estaba convencida de no querer regresar allí. No sin Tom. No iría a ningún sitio sin Tom.

— Siéntese, por favor —la invitó amablemente el profesor cuando llegaron a su despacho—.

Hermione tomó asiento en una silla en frente de su escritorio. Dumbledore sonrió y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella examinándola bonachonamente. Instintivamente la joven comprendió lo que él estaba haciendo y aunque lo permitió sin alterarse, de forma también instintiva colocó una barrera en su mente sobre los momentos vividos con Tom y sus sentimientos hacia él, para que ni el mas experto legermis tuviese acceso a ellos.

Percibió como el profesor se daba por vencido al cabo de unos instantes, pero no se avergonzó cuando él posó en ella otro tipo de mirada. _Decepcionada_. Después de todo, como persona, tenía el completo derecho de proteger la inviolabilidad de su mente.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo de algo, profesor? —preguntó lo más educadamente que pudo, deseando inexplicablemente que él encuentro terminara lo antes posible—.

Al cuestionarse interiormente por qué, casi como un eco resonaron en su mente las palabras de Tom cuando ella había negado que Dumbledore pudiera interesarse en cualquier forma su relación.

_Le interesará_, había asegurado él fríamente con la mirada más oscura que de costumbre. Comenzaba a creer que estaba en lo cierto.

— Así es, señorita Granger. Aunque no es mi costumbre inmiscuirme en estos asuntos de los alumnos, he podido observar, en el escaso tiempo que lleva aquí, que se ha iniciado una relación bastante estrecha entre usted y el señor Riddle. ¿Es eso cierto?

Hermione lo reconoció abiertamente, sin miedo.

— Si, es cierto.

El ceño de Dumbledore se frunció e forma casi imperceptible, y los ojos del anciano profesor relampaguearon antes preocupados que sorprendidos, como si de ante mano ya hubiera previsto que esa iba a ser la respuesta, pero hubiese guardado esperanzas de equivocarse hasta el final.

— ¿Y está usted segura de que esta sea... –pareció que escogía las palabras adecuadas con sumo cuidado–, a largo plazo, una relación prudente y saludable para ambos?

Hermione arqueó las cejas sintiéndose bastante ofendida.

— Disculpe profesor, pero creo que no logró entenderle —replicó, con una educación tan extrema que pudiera rallar el cinismo—.

La joven se percató de ello y se reprendió a sí misma. El profesor Dumbledore la había ayudado desde el principio, sin exigir nada a cambio. Y su generosidad había generado en Hermione un fuerte aprecio y admiración hacia él. No podía olvidar todo aquello porque ahora él se interesara por ella, mostrándose, quizá, un tanto en exceso protector y preocupado.

Aun así, no fue capaz de alejar de sí la actitud defensiva, no mientras algo, en aquellos ojos, le revelará que él seguía sin estar de acuerdo de su relación con Tom. Que no se fiaba de él.

— Hermione —a ninguno le pasó desapercibido el uso de su nombre de pila—, no pretendo generar en ti desconfianza. Únicamente me preocupo porque en tu situación, amnésica y, con toda probabilidad, en un tiempo que no es el tuyo, puedes que te sientas expuesta con más vulnerabilidad que de costumbre, y busques apoyo en... determinados lugares —pronunció con tacto; en "personas" Hermione supo que había querido decir, aun cuando no lo hubiese expresado en voz alta— que podrían resultar... menos confiables de lo que imaginas.

La palabra "confiable" recordó a Hermione la conversación que había tenido con Minerva, apenas unas pocas horas antes. Frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en definir a Tom como poco confiable? ¿Incluso peligroso? ¿Y por qué, sin desearlo, su mente prestaba tanta atención a aquellas palabras, en lugar de rechazarlas directamente como banales y equivocadas?

_Moriría para protegerte_, había jurado Tom hacía poco. Y aún dudando de muchas otras cosas, Hermione sabía que aquellas palabras iban en serio; que él lo decía de veras. Moriría por ella. Y a cambio... ella ni siquiera era capaz de defenderlo ante las bien intencionadas acusaciones de Dumbledore.

No era justo. No podía permitirlo.

— No me siento ofendida —aseguró sinceramente—. Y agradezco su preocupación por mi, profesor. Pero a pesar de no disponer de mis recuerdos, estoy completamente convencida del buen sino de mis acciones, y de que cada cosa es, exactamente, como debe ser. Respecto a la posible teoría de que provenga de otro tiempo, tomándola como certera, y aun si tuviera los medios para regresar, yo misma me negaría en rotundo a ello hasta no recuperar la totalidad de mis recuerdos. Dado el caso, lo que suceda a continuación incumbe únicamente a Tom y a mi, a nadie más.

— Veo que ha empleado tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

Hermione asintió. Dumbledore la observó seriamente durante unos instantes más. Después suspiró y se reclinó sobre su asiento, relajando su pose.

— Esta bien. Desde el principió supe que eras una joven responsable y madura, Hermione, incuso más allá del normal. Por eso confiaré en tu criterio. No obstante, te ruego que seas prudente y que si en alguna ocasión te encuentras perdida o crees que lo necesitas, acudas a verme en seguida.

La joven asintió, aliviada de que la entrevista concluyera allí, pero no muy segura de que, en caso de necesitarlo, hiciera tal como el profesor le pedía.

— Así lo haré —prometió, no obstante—.

Dumbledore asintió y la joven creyó ver en sus ojos un deje e tristeza. Incomoda, comprendiendo que ya tenía permiso para retirarse, Hermione inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacía él, a modo de despedida, se incorporó de su asiento y cruzó la puerta que la alejaría para siempre de aquella habitación, integrándose a los pasillos de Hogwarts con más dudas carcomiendo su espíritu de las que hubiera querido reconocer.

* * *

><p><em>Ojala os haya gustado. Un gran abrazo a todas y todos.<em>

_¿**Reviews**?  
><em>


End file.
